With Great Power
by jazzybizzle
Summary: While a new threat rises in New York, Peter and Ava-might, kinda, sorta-harbor feelings for each other. Also, Mary Jane discovers a shocking secret that has to do with her heritage; one that has to do with where she comes from-and Sam "Bucket Head" Alexander finds himself falling for her. And with great power...New heroes rise. PeterxAva SamxMJ DannyxGwen LukexJessica R&R!
1. Friends

**Heyo! You're lookin' at (well, technically _readin') _another great writer who's OBSESSED with the Ultimate Spider Man! I LOVE THAT SHOW!**

**As you can tell…**

**Anyway xP I decided to write my own fanfic, since ideas have been burning in the back of my head for like, ever.**

**AND.**

**I. ****Ship. Spidey. With. White Tiger. So. HARD. This is so new to me, because I've always been a hardcore Peter/MJ shipper! (Growing up with the Spider Man films, uh der! Tobey Maguire and Kirsten Dunst should've married like FORREAL.) **

**But in this series, I'm all for Peter and Ava (and have a soft spot for Sam and Mary Jane, don't judge me).**

**Enough of my rambling! Read on!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ultimate Spider Man, or the characters-Marvel does. And Stan Lee. xP I _do _however own an OC or two...maybe three-but what author doesn't? xP**

* * *

Ava watched with rising suspicion as Harry cornered Mary Jane on the way to lunch. Ever since he 'swore his vengeance' on Spider Man, he's been acting, well..._off. _Like Venom was still in him.

_Either that, or he's on his man period, _Ava thought with a roll of her eyes. Harry suddenly advanced on Mary Jane, causing the redhead's back to bump against the lockers, and from the way her face looked, she was terrified. Or at least, close to that emotion.

Even though Mary Jane was Parker's best friend and not hers, that didn't mean that she didn't care. But of course, she couldn't do anything about it like the way _she'd_ want to.

"What'cha doin'?"

Ava jumped, then her face scrunched up in a scowl. "You sneak up on me like that again, Parker, and you'll have toes for teeth."

Peter held up his hands innocently.

"Ha!" Sam said, now coming up beside the two with Danny and Luke. "She told _you, _Parker!"

Peter shot Sam an annoyed look. "Keep it up, and you're next, Bucket Head!"

The two turned on each other with glares, steam blowing out of their ears.

Up until Danny intervened, placing a hand on each of their shoulders and said, "Easy, dudes. Violence never solves anything..."

"Tell that to the British," Sam grumbled, shrugging Danny's hand off.

"_Anyway_," Luke said, getting everyone to pay attention to the subject at hand. "What's up with Osborn?"

Sam finally noticed, and his temper started to rise again, "Looks like someone forgot to take his chill pill this morning." He looked at Peter. "What do you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're not idiots." Ava crossed her arms. "Harry's _your_ best friend. _You_ should know."

"Honestly?" Peter scratched the back of his head. "I don't..." His gaze flickered back to his two best friends. _Okay. This isn't Harry. This isn't him at all! _

For Sam, Web Head was taking too long. "I say we go see what's up!"

He started down the hallway with a mischievious look on his face and-completely ignoring the protesting spider who was apparently following him-marched right up to Harry and MJ.

"_What the hell_ is taking you so long to decide?!" Harry growled. "How much time do you _need_?! Either you're _with _me or _against _me!"

"I'm sorry!" Mary Jane was feeling more uneasy by the second; this wasn't the Harry she knew and loved. One of her _best friends._

"Oh, so you're _sorry _now?"

Mary Jane's eyes narrowed a little. "Yeah! Excuse me if I don't want to join _you_ in your _little plan _to seek revenge on Spider-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sam squeezed himself in the free space, making Harry take a few steps back with arched eyebrows. Sam crossed his arms, his side brushing against Mary Jane. "How goes it, Osborn? What'cha been up to, hmm?" He smiled cockily.

Mary Jane sighed in relief, just happy that Sam and Peter swooped in for the save.

"Smile, Harry! It's Friday!" Peter patted Harry on the back. "Who doesn't like Fridays?"

"Yeah, I know, right?" Sam said next. "Even after Tuesday, the week says WTF!"

Mary Jane giggled, but Harry glowered in her direction.

"Funny," Harry replied, still looking at Mary Jane.

"Uh...so..." Peter was saying just as Harry started to walk off. "See you, um, later, Harry?"

"Yeah. Sure." Harry turned his head, giving a forced little smile in Peter's direction, then his eyes turned to slits at Mary Jane. Seeing this exchange, Peter and Sam simutaneously moved themselves in front of MJ. "Later."

It was like he was speaking to _her_.

And this made Mary Jane shudder.

* * *

"Ugh, _why?!" _Ava demanded as her best guyfriends pushed her towards Mary Jane, who was sitting by herself and pushing her steak around her tray with her fork.

"Because _you _need some girl friends!" Sam barked.

"Friendship is very valueable," Danny said calmly. "You need a female companion..."

"D's right, Ava. Bet you get tired of hangin' with us all the time, right?" Luke added. "We all _live _together now! And the only other female you know is Peter's aunt. No offense, but _she _doesn't count."

Ava whirled on them. "_Look. _I _don't _need a new girl friend, and I'm _perfectly capable _of-"

"_Please,_ Ava?" Peter begged, taking the bait and standing in front of her. "I normally don't ask you for anything, but this _really __is_ important. And MJ's important to me-I don't want anything to happen to her because of Harry."

Peter had struck a small nerve, pulling at Ava's heartstrings and getting a fluttery feeling in her stomach. "She's _that _important, huh? You like her or something?"

"What? No! It's not like that!" Peter said, lightly blushing in embarrassment. Luke and Danny exchanged glances, wondering if it would be a good time to leave, but Sam was fighting himself from bursting out into laughter.

"Sounds like _someone's_ jealous!" Sam said, and it was Ava's turn to not only blush but glare in Sam's direction.

"I-I mean we kissed once when we were little-'cause we were 'getting serious'," Peter was rambling, "but since then, she's been like the sister I never had and-"

"Fine!" Ava interjected, and Peter shut up. "I'll..." She gritted her teeth. "I'll go along with whatever you're planning."

"Thanks, you're the best...-Wait. What makes you think we're planning something?" Peter asked.

"Why else would Danny and Luke bolt for the door?" Ava arched an eyebrow.

Peter looked around himself, bewildered that Sam was still remaining (to watch the Peter and Ava Show of course). "Wh-?"

"Catch ya on the flipside, Parker!" Sam said, and then he ran out the cafeteria.

Peter sighed. "Dang."

Ava smiled, her tone kinder when she then said, "I guess having a girl friend won't be so bad. Despite your idiocy, I know you guys are looking out for me. So...thanks."

Peter smiled sheepishly at her. "No problem." He put his hand on her shoulder. "We always got your back."

And with that, he sprinted for the exit; Ava watched him leave, her hand coming over the spot where he had touched her.

Her skin tingled.

Ava shook her head quickly. _You're over thinking it, Ava, _she told herself as she walked over to Mary Jane's table, tray in hand.

"Hey...Mary Jane?"

Mary Jane looked up, and she smiled. "Hey. Ava, right?"

Ava nodded. "Um, yeah. Mind if I sit with you?"

Mary Jane's face brightened. "Sure! Go ahead!"

Ava let out a breath that she had been apparently holding, and then she sat down across from the redhead. Trying to sound casual, she said, "Soo...what's Osborn's ordeal?"

"I don't know..." Mary Jane said, resting her cheek in her palm. "I heard he's out for Spider-Man, and he expects me to..." Her head snapped up, and she blinked rapidly. "Nevermind. Forget I said anything. Let's talk on lighter subjects!"

"Um, okay..." Ava was disappointed for lack of info. Hell, she wasn't complaining. Mary Jane wasn't the only one who had secrets. "Is..your hair, like...naturally that red? Or did you dye it?"

Mary Jane giggled. "Actually, despite what people think, I was born with red velvet hair-and I love it."

Ava smiled. "Cool."

"What about you? I was always curious about your ethnicity..."

"Hispanic," Ava answered. "But I think I also have some African American somewhere in the family tree."

"Awesome, you speak Spanish?"

Ava nodded. "But," she smirked, "I normally use it when I get annoyed at the boys, so they never know what I'm saying."

"Except for Sam?" Mary Jane guessed.

Ava's smirk grew. "Except for Sam."

The two giggled.

Ava heard footsteps come up from behind her just as MJ looked over her shoulder. Two timid looking girls, one more than the other, looked to be heading in their direction. Both were slim and pretty good looking; one was a little taller, and had long strawberry blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a small amount of freckles along her cheeks and nose. Her glasses were black and rectangular. The other was shorter and darker in personality; she had paler skin, long black hair, and blue eyes. Flash came by, knocking their books down, and his friends laughed as the strawberry blonde bent down to push her glasses on her face. The raven haired girl sighed and helped her up.

"Hey, Flash! Leave them alone!" Mary Jane said, crossing her arms. Flash snorted and ignored her. "You guys okay?" she asked the two girls, who looked up at her in alarm as if they were thinking, _Is she talking to _us_? _MJ nodded, beckoning them over. The two girls exchanged glances before walking over. "Don't worry about Flash. He's a jerk."

"We know," said the strawberry blonde with a little smile. "I'm Jessica. Jessica Jones." She looked at her friend.

"Skylar Grey," she said.

Mary Jane smiled back. "Cool, like the singer! I'm Mary Jane Watson, and this is my friend Ava." She gestured in Ava's direction. Ava waved, and Jessica and Skylar waved back. "Wanna sit with us?"

_Great, _Ava thought.

"Sure," Jessica replied, taking the empty seat next to Mary Jane, and Skylar sat next to Ava.

Mary Jane was just happy that she made new friends, quickly.

_That way, surrounding myself with friends will keep Harry away from me..._

* * *

**1 OC so far! Whoot!**

**There shouldn't be any more that's a part of the major plot. Jessica Jones is actually a real Marvel character, otherwise known as Power Woman-or Jewel before that (ahem, ahem). Other than that, this story is planning on having a lot of girl power!**

**For what I have in store for MJ, I'm just letting you guys know that she's not going to be as much of a damsel in distress like she always is. Hint, hint.**

**Review and tell me what ya think!**


	2. I Spy

**Heyo!**

**Thanks SO MUCH for your kind and sweet feedback! They made my heart sing ^.^**

**Throughout the week, I've been thinking about what would be a cool plot twist-and I found it yesterday! Just a heads up, Skylar's not going to be used anymore because, well...ah, I can't say. That'll ruin it! xP**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ultimate Spider Man, or the characters-Marvel does. And Stan Lee. xP I _do _however own an OC or two...maybe three-but what author doesn't? xP**

* * *

"Spidey and Tiger sittin' in a tree!" Nova sang loudly as he flew through the air; he purposely sunk down next to Web Head, who was riding on his Spider Cycle. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Spider Man shot an annoyed glance in Nova's direction.

**Anybody else wanna hit this guy?**

***dun, dun, dun, duh, duh, duuuuh!**Chibi Spider Man swings his baseball bat at the Nova ball and-! _It's out of the park!*_**

Spider Man smirked at the idea. "What're you going on about, Bucket Head?"

"Out of _all _our exuses, she listened to _you," _Nova said.

"Uh, yeah? So?"

"_So_?" Power Man pulled up next to them, with Iron Fist riding in the back of his Power Cycle. "Ha! That's a good one, Spidey."

"What do you mean?"

"He refers to her reluctance with us," Iron Fist clarified, "and her agreement to you."

Spider Man arched an eyebrow. "O-kaaay?"

**Okay, _these _guys are up to something. You guys notice this, right?**

"Did you _not _see her face? She was _totally _jealous!" Nova snickered.

"Why would she be jealous?"

Power Man sighed. "If I wasn't driving, I would've facepalmed myself."

Nova sighed impatiently. "Do I have to explain _everything?"_

Before Spider Man could reply, there was a beeping sound; he looked down at the red hologram, spotting a blinking dot. "There! Got a lock on Harry! Full speed ahead!" He gained speed, leaving the boys behind.

"...I had a feeling he was gonna do that," Power Man said before gaining momentum.

Harry had skipped out early, claiming that he "wasn't feeling well". Knowing Harry, Peter knew that Harry was in the penthouse to think.

Spider Man hopped on the roof just as his cell phone rang. Iron Fist, Nova, and Power Man landed behind him. Seeing that it was Ava calling, he smiled from underneath his mask and answered.

"How's the girl time going?"

"Don't you dare say, 'I told you so'."

Peter laughed. "Okay, okay. I won't say it."

***Chibi Spidey stands in front of Chibi White Tiger, jumping up and down and pointing as he shouted, "I told you so, I told you so! Ahahahahaha!"***

"You want to say it, don't you?"

"So, _so _bad! _But _I don't want toes for teeth, so..."

"Good boy."

"Woof."

He heard her giggle-actually _giggle. _"Cute, Parker. Anyway, have you found anything?"

"We just got to the penthouse. I'll text you later and let you know what we find." He hung up, then turned. "Augh!"

Nova, Power Man, and Iron Fist stood right behind him, smirks and all.

"Er...Ava says hi?" Spider Man said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "Heh..."

He tiptoed backwards, then ran for it.

* * *

"See you guys later!" Mary Jane waved before turning around and heading home. She texted her mother that she might stop by the beach on the way; it was a habit of MJ's, since her house wasn't that far from her home. The view was always perfection, summer or winter, and she genuinely liked watching the children play.

The beach, although it was Friday, was not as crowded as it would be on weekends. Including today.

As she walked along the shore, she took her sandals off and placed them in her bag. Deep in thought, she pondered about Harry.

_I have to keep my distance from him as much as possible. Hang out with Peter's other friends. Ava definately; Jessica and Skylar seem nice too. _She looked out to the sea. _Oh Harry, what's gotten into you? The last thing I want to do is not be your friend. I know you're better than this. I don't know what exactly happened between you and your dad, but..._she sighed as she continued to walk.

_Crack. _A sharp pain tore through sensitive flesh and she cried out, stumbling down on the hot sand. She also felt the same pain prickling against her arms and legs. Raising her head, her eyes burning from the sand in them, with squinted eyes she saw that she had stepped in glass. Beer bottles maybe from the smell. MJ had a strong feeling that has to do with a certain blonde idiot getting drunk with his friends the previous night and leaving mess behind.

And then, suddenly, a rich and sweet female voice coming from her mind spoke to her.

_The water..._

Startled, Mary Jane froze. No one was out there but her. She had to have been crazy. Hit her head too hard when she fell. There's no way that someone was talking to-

_Go to the water..._

As if in a trance, she crawled towards the sea. The sand dampened and started to slope down, various materials in the sand brushing against her skin. She got close enough to where the water was pulling in and out.

_Let the back of your hand touch the surface..._She did so, fingertips touching the coolness.

Her eyes widened.

Thin strands of water, acting of their own accord, slithered up her scarred arm and healed everything that was touched. Without running dry, the beads of water healed her other arm and legs, then scurried across her eyes to wash the sand out with swiftness. She blinked rapidly in bewilderment, the magical feeling leaving her.

_What was that? _she thought as she got to her feet, examining herself. Not a scar in sight, and her vision was perfect and painless. _And...who _was _that? A-And why did that voice sound familiar?_

oOo

In a dark room, with camera screens all around him, Harry observed what he just witnessed. Each screen on the left and right were various video clips of Mary Jane doing different things, but his attention was on the main screen-bigger than the rest-in front of him.

"Mmm...what do we have here?"

Above perched on the ceiling, Spider Man crawled closer to a better view; his eyes bugged out.

_Oh no..._

* * *

"So...Osborn's stalking Mary Jane?" said Luke. He, Ava, Sam, and Danny sat around Peter in the den of the Parker household. Peter nodded.

"Ugh, Creep A_lert," _said Ava.

"I knew I never liked him," Sam said with a scowl.

"He is a troubled soul in a conflicted conscious," Danny said. "The question is rather his behavior is caused by nature or nurture."

"Danny's got a point," said Luke. "In case you guys haven't noticed, Norman Osborn is-"

"Crazy as hell?" Sam interjected. "Yeah, we've noticed!"

"Look, guys," Peter spoke up,"I didn't get a chance to see what Harry was looking at, but I _know _it's not something just...just _ordinary. _Something's up."

"We'll get to the bottom of it." Ava put her hand on Peter's shoulder, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and his heart jump at her touch. She met his gaze. "Promise."

Peter nodded. "Thanks Ava. Means a lot." He gave her a lopsided grin.

Before Sam could make a snide comment, the front door opened.

"Heeeyy, Ms. Parker!" Ava called out.

"Yo, Ms. P!" Luke piped up.

Aunt May walked in the room with a smile. "Hello, everyone. Did you all have a nice day at school?"

"Yes," the five teens said in unison.

"Good."

"How was your day, Aunt May?" Peter asked.

**Hehe, that rhymes!**

"Oh it was alright, Peter. Thank you for asking. Is anyone hungry? I can whip up some beef stroganoff."

"I'll help!" Sam offered, getting to his feet. Ava pushed him back down.

"Oh no you don't. You always help, Mr. Kiss Up," she said. "It's my turn."

Sam groaned. "_Fiiine."_

Aunt May let out an amused chuckle as Ava followed her into the kitchen.

_Teenagers..._

oOo

"It must be a _pain _living with four other young men, huh?" Aunt May was saying lightly. The beef stroganoff was almost ready, and Ava was watching the food.

Ava snorted. "Oh yeah, Ms. Parker. _Definately _torture."

Aunt May smiled warmly at her. "Do you have any female friends at school? How are you getting along with them?"

Ava shrugged. "Okay, I guess. The boys convinced me to sit with Mary Jane at lunch today."

"And how did that go?"

"Better than what I thought it would be. Flash picked on these two girls, and Mary Jane defended them. She invited them to sit with us."

"That was sweet of her."

"That's what I thought too. The four of us became fast friends."

It was true. Unlike the other girls at Midtown that Ava just didn't like or never even knew (roughly 80%), Mary Jane, Jessica, and Skylar were nice and actually..._interesting. _Their hobbies didn't consist of shopping and doing mani-pedi's 24/7. Mary Jane had a guilty pleasure of playing video games, Jessica was the type of girl who ate and didn't get fat-she _loved _trying new exotic foods, and Skylar wrote poetry.

Peter, who had been listening for quite a while, walked in the kitchen with a smug grin on his face.

"Told ya so!"

Ava's fist balled up at her side. "You're asking for it, Parker."

Peter held out his arms. "It's what I live for, Ayala."

Aunt May watched the exchange between the two. "It's amusing to see how you express love and care for each other." She shook her head.

"Oh yeah," Ava rubbed her arm, "I'm feelin' the love." The oven beeped. She called out to the den, "Food's ready!"

Luke and Sam were drawn to the kitchen like moths to a flame.

* * *

Once it was late enough, Peter left the house, pulling the Spidey mask over his face. He jumped with grace, spinning a web before he swung from it.

_Wonder if I should go see Harry, _he thought, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. _Nah...he might be sleeping. _He paused, getting down on all fours as he watched the nightlife below.

**Ehh, on second thought, who would be asleep right now on a _Friday-_besides old people and babies? It would be wrong of me as a best friend to assume the worst about Harry. I gotta get some answers-from Harry _himself._**

He heard an engine go off, but didn't turn.

"I took your Spider Cycle for a spin." White Tiger sat down next to him. "Hope you don't mind."

"You actually managed to not break it? Well done, Tiger!"

"Hardy har har." She crossed her legs. "Planning on patrolling tonight?"

"Yup. Care to join me?"

"I got nothing else to do."

"You'd rather hang out with _me _instead of the others?" He placed his hand over his heart. "I-I'm s-so touched!" He sniffed dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Spider Man smiled. "I'm glad you came though. I could use some company."

White Tiger almost blushed. Thank _God _for masks. "Um, yeah. Same here."

"What were the others doing before you left?"

"Danny was meditating, and Luke and Sam were playing video games. The usuall."

"The usual," he echoed with a knowing nod. "Shoulda known." He stood and stretched. "Let's go." He hopped on his Spider Cycle, waiting. "Well? You comin' or what?"

"_You_ want _me_ to..." White Tiger gestured nervously.

"Yeah." Grinning, he added, "I may be _Spider _Man, but I don't bite."

***Devil Chibi Spidey smirked, appearing on one shoulder. "Speak for yourself..."**_poof!**_Angel Chibi Spidey appears on his other shoulder. "Now, now! None of that _naughty _talk!***

White Tiger rolled her eyes. Approaching him, she swung one leg over and wrapped her arms around him. It took a moment for her to realize that he had shifted, back straightening simutaneously as his intake of breath. She was snuggled into his backside, and he could feel every curve she had.

**Whoa, whoa, TIME OUT! Let me clear something out before you guys get any ideas...**

**It was her fault! Her! She's the one who's the feline! Felines are cuddly, right? Right? **

**I-It was an accident, okay? No matter how much I like it!**

Ava wasn't-

**-And don't tell her I said that.**

**-**the only one who blushed. Hard.

Peter was not just a hero; he was a teenage boy.

"Um..."

"Sorry," White Tiger said, loosening her grip and providing space.

"Yeah."

"We should..."

"Go?"

"Yeah, we should-uh-go."

"Right."

Spider Man started the Spider Cycle up, and soon they were on their way. During the ride, the two teens pretty much put the A in Awkward. He was glad that it didn't take long for him to spot trouble first. It was a robbery at a bank.

**Oh how** **cliché.**

_Easy peasy, lemon squeasy, _he thought, his mind already off of earlier events.

That was until she took out someone he didn't see.

"Whew!" he said. "Thanks for the save."

"So your 'Spider Sense' didn't kick in this time? I'm shocked."

"Hey now. My Spider Sense doesn't always warn me. Sometimes I just know. It's a reflex."

"Uh huh."

"What? It's not like there was any _real _danger..."

White Tiger arched an eyebrow. "That guy had a knife on him. Given him only a split second, and you could've died of hemorrhage." With crossed arms, she brushed passed him, "You're welcome."

Spider Man watched her leave. "Uh...right. Thanks."

* * *

**Yay, I added the fourth wall! Hope you guys liked it, 'cause I sure got a laugh from writing it!**

**And guess who can't wait for a new episode of Ultimate Spider Man tomorrow? *pauses for dramaticness and points thumbs to chest* This giiiiirl!**

**Hehe, yeeeah. Reviews would be nice! xP**


	3. Shut Up And Hold Me

**Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it?**

**Anyways, it took me a bit longer to work on this chappie, so...hope ya like!**

* * *

Mary Jane woke from a strange dream. Normally her sleep consisted of dreamless dreams, or just random stuff in general.

Last night felt like a memory for some reason, and it all took place under the sea. She remembered a rush; a feeling of fear and adrenaline. She was also in the arms of a beautiful woman with long and flowing red hair, her eyes a deep green; from her facial structure and the way she looked alarmingly similar to MJ herself, Mary Jane _knew _they were..._connected _somehow; she felt attached to the woman.

Because of her beauty, Mary Jane decided to call her Ariel.

Ariel looked behind her shoulder and gasped at something; clutching baby MJ tighter to her chest, she gained a sudden speed, going 100 miles an hour. When enough distance was created, she stopped and looked around; instead of being around the coral reefs, there was nothing but the deep blue.

"It's not safe..." she had whispered to the baby. "I have to take you somewhere safe..."

And that's when Mary Jane woke up. She spent a few moments gazing sleepily at the ceiling before making any movement. Moving sluggishly, she got up and made her way to the bathroom; she headed straight for the sink to brush her teeth.

Mary Jane caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, causing her eyes to widen and narrow; her hands flew straight to her hair. Now, Mary Jane wasn't a wild sleeper-if she fell asleep one way, she'd most likely wake up in that same position. So her hair wasn't _that _messy every morning.

What threw her off was that her hair was not only neat...but _longer. _Voluminous with perfection, her locks in layers. Her eyelashes were even fuller. She blinked, running her fingers repeatedly through her hair.

Her breath quickened.

"Calm down, MJ," she told herself, turning the faucet on. "You're just seeing things..." She reached for the running water to test the temperature.

And the water swerved.

For the second time that morning, Mary Jane's eyes nearly hopped out of their sockets.

Oh, the water was still running. But the area inches away from her hand leaned away to the left. As she removed her hand, the current ran straight. She stretched out her hand again, and she got the same result-the water moved.

..._What's happening to me? This is plain creepy..._

oOo

Sam was up and in his usual bubbly cooking mood as he made his famous Samcakes. Luke and Danny were sitting at the kitchen table; they woke up around the same time Sam did.

Peter and Ava were the last to wake up, ironically coming in the kitchen together.

"G'morning, guys," Peter greeted, slumping down in a kitchen chair. Ava sat next to him, resting her chin on her arms, looking exhausted.

"Long night?" Luke asked, and Sam snickered at the innuendo. Ava sent daggers in Sam's direction.

"Eh, I guess," said Peter. "The usual patrolling and all that."

Ava lifted her head. You forgot the part where I save your ass."

Peter glowered at her, almost playfully. "You just _won't _let that go, will ya?"

Ava's smile was smug.

"BTDubs," Sam told Peter,"Ms. Parker wanted me to let you know that she'll be out for the day. Something about an old lady get-together."

"Aunt May is not _that _old," Peter mumbled.

The doorbell rang.

"Who'd be here at," Sam looked at his watch, "9:30 in the morning?"

"I got an idea," said Peter as he got up. He walked through the den, looking through the peephole first.

**Can't be _too _careful these days.**

He called back over his shoulder, "It's MJ!" before opening the door; he smiled at his best friend. "Hiya, MJ. You're here pretty early."

Mary Jane smiled back, and Peter could see the unease in it. "Am I too early? I can come back later..."

"No, come on it!" Peter pulled her inside. "You're always welcome. Right, guys?" he added, closing the door behind her.

"Right!" Sam said automatically as the two walked in the kitchen. He gaped at her, giving her a onceover. She wore a sleeveless baby blue top, black shorts, and sandals; her hair was in loose curls and layers, and he could smell her fruity lip balm. "Er, uh...Hi, Mary Jane." He inwardly flinched at how lame he sounded. He managed a cool, "Sup" and a head nod.

"Hi." Mary Jane smiled at him, and he blushed fainly.

"You're, uh, just in time for my Samcakes," Sam told her bashfully.

"Samcakes, huh?" Mary Jane took a seat. "I guess I'll try some."

"_Awe_some. Can I get you anything to drink? We got orange juice, apple juice, cranberry juice, prune juice, grape juice, and..." He swooped down, looking in the fridge. "H2O. Which will it be, señorita?"

"H20, gracias," Mary Jane said back, and he chuckled.

"They are flirting up a _storm," _Luke remarked quietly.

"Tell me about it," Ava muttered under her breath.

"Young love is in the air, my friends," replied Danny.

Peter just shook his head with a smirk on his face.

**Sam and MJ, huh? I'd like to see how _that _plays out.**

* * *

The following Monday at school, Ava and Mary Jane ran into Jessica on their way to their 2nd period class. Over the weekend, Jessica had told Ava and MJ that Skylar had moved to California-she didn't take it well.

"Hey, Jess," said Mary Jane. "How're you doing?"

"I'm better, I guess," Jessica said with a little smile. "I mean, she told me that her parents were talking about the move, but I didn't know that they..." She sighed. "Know what? It's okay. We can still keep in touch."

"It'll get better," Ava offered for encouragement, and Jessica smiled at her. _Huh. This girl friend thing is working out better than I thought. _"C'mon. Let's get to class."

Meanwhile, Flash and one of his jock friends were running and tossing a football back and forth to each other. Flash, seeing a target, grinned and said, "Hey, Crush, go long!"

'Crush' started to run back as Flash threw the ball. It soared across the hallway until it found its target-

An unexpectant blonde looked up just as the football collided with her body; hitting her square in the stomach, she dropped her books and slid to the ground, holding the football. She had bangs, her hair down for once instead of in its usual ponytail; she wore a peach headband to match her shirt, a cropped brown jacket, light jeans, and ballet flats.

"Watch where I'm goin', Stacy!" Flash barked at her while guffawing.

"Nice one, Flash," Gwen wheezed. Flash took the football and continued to goof around with his friend. Sighing, the blonde looked at her scattered belongings across the floor. If she didn't move fast, people would step on them; she began to try to organize the mess when someone came into her view, already beating her to it.

Gwen looked up.

"Here you go," Danny said, handing her her things.

"Wow," Gwen said, taking them. "You did that fast. Thank you."

"No problem." Danny got to his feet, holding out his hand. She took it, and he helped her stand. "I'm Danny Rand."

"Gwen Stacy."

"Pleasure to meet you, Gwen. That hit looked pretty hard. Want me to take you to the nurse?"

Gwen smiled. "Nah, I think I'm fine. My insides aren't outside, so..."

Danny chuckled. "Good."

The bell rang.

"See you around?" Gwen asked, already backing away quickly.

Danny smiled. "Sure."

Gwen waved, then she turned around completely and ran to class, thanking the heavens that she had decided to wear jeans today.

oOo

"Soooo," said Peter on their way to lunch. "You met Gwen today, huh?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah...You know her?"

Peter nodded. "Mhmm. She's a really nice girl. Kind of shy, but really smart. So you say Flash threw a football at her?"

**I mean, we all know that Flash is a jerk. But sinking this low? Actually _hitting on _girls? That's too far.**

"Someone's got a cruuuush!" Sam singsonged.

"Just because I simply befriended a pretty girl, that doesn't gurantee that I harbor feelings for her," Danny pointed out.

"Danny's right. You watch too much chick flicks," Ava remarked from the other side of Peter.

"That was _one time_!" Sam protested. These guys just won't let that go.

"Dude. You cried during Mean Girls," Peter pointed out with a snicker. "I mean, who _does _that?"

"I was not crying!" Sam said. "The fan was on, and I yawned and-"

"Sure, keep telling yourself that buddy."

"If you cry during a _chick flick, _then I bet you'll loose it on the next movie night," said Ava. "I'm _so_ renting Titanic."

"Oh man..." Luke murmured. "Who _doesn't_ cry during that one?"

"Speaking of romance movies..." Sam said, suddenly smirking. "YO, MJ! WAIT UP, CUTIE!" He raced down the hallway to catch up with her.

"If anybody asks, I don't know him," Ava said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm with ya, sister," Peter agreed.

At lunch, Ava sat with MJ and Jessica again, and even Gwen sat with them. Sam talked to MJ for ten minutes straight, while Ava just stared at Sam pointedly and blankly until he finally went away.

"Finally," Ava muttered.

"What's wrong with Sam?" Mary Jane asked her. "He's sweet..."

"Yeah, but you don't live with him."

"You live with Sam?" said Gwen.

"Sam, Danny, Luke..." Ava ticked them off her fingers. "Peter..."

Jessica and Mary Jane giggled.

"What?" said Ava.

"Why you gotta say Peter's name like that?" said Mary Jane.

"Like what?"

Mary Jane imitated the Latina, "Sam, Danny, Luke..." and then she and Jessica said in a dreamy tone, batting their eyes and leaning against each other, "_Peter!"_

"I did not say his name like that!" Ava snapped, cheeks pink.

Gwen smiled, looking up from her homework and pausing her writing; she liked to get her homework done before she went home. She was starting to like where this conversation was heading.

"Suuuure you didn't," Jessica replied.

"You like him, don't you?" MJ said next.

Ava's heartbeat began to quicken. "Pssshhh, whaaaaat?" Her voice rose octaves. "I don't like _Parker! _I'd rather take final exams each day for the rest of my high school years. Actually, that doesn't seem so bad...I can totally beat Parker at-" She stopped short as the girls around her smirked and arched eyebrows. _Oh man. I'm comparing myself with him again._

Meanwhile, Sam was gazing in the girl's direction from where the boys sat across the cafeteria-specifically at Mary Jane. Luke and Danny just stared at him while Peter was unusually quiet; his gaze occasionally slid in the girls' direction, then to the empty seat next to him.

**I know what you're thinking. Do I miss Ava sitting with us? Sure! I mean, we're a team, right?...Right?**

"She is soooooo good lookin'," Sam said, his face in his hands, his smile dopey.

"Man, you got it bad," said Luke, looking over at Peter. He caught him red-handed as the wall-crawler looked to the right at the empty seat and sighed. "Why the long face, Peter?"

"Hmm?" Peter looked over at his friend. "What'd you say?"

"Looks like someone's missin' Ava!" said Sam.

"You do seem a little down when she's not with us," Danny observed.

"I don't miss her!" Peter said too quickly.

"_Suuuuure_," Sam and Luke said in unison, and Danny chuckled.

"Okay, okay, so it's not the same without her. So what?" Peter tried to shrug it off, but he was now getting nervous for some reason.

"_So _if that were the reason, then why are you lookin' so sad?" Luke challenged.

"U-Um..." Peter's cheeks warmed up.

***Chibi Spidey's running at a fast speed, escaping the chibis of his male teammates**"Run away, run away!"***

"I-I'm gonna go, uh, somewhere," Peter said, getting up quickly from the table. Without thinking properly, he was unintentionally heading in Ava's direction. _What am I doing? Oh man oh man oh man oh man-_

Just as he walked up to the girls' table, Mary Jane tapped Ava and looked pointedly over her shoulder. Ava looked at her weird, then turned around just to see Web Head himself.

"Ava," Peter greeted awkwardly.

Ava arched an eyebrow. "Parker."

"PETER LOVES AVA, PETER LOVES AVA!" Sam shouted across the cafeteria, and Peter turned around to glare at him, blushing in embarrassment.

"Ignore him," Peter begged. "Anyway, uh...Ava? A word?"

Without waiting for her reply, he grabbed her by the hand and tugged her out of the cafeteria. Mary Jane, Jessica, and Gwen giggled.

The boys had different ideas.

"Thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Luke asked.

Sam had his phone out in an instant. "Already on it."

The two were up and out of their seats, with Danny sighing and shaking his head. "We shouldn't be doing this, guys. Spying on people isn't very wise..."

Of course, he was ignored.

"Is it that important for you to drag me out into the hallway?" Ava asked as Peter turned around to face her, the hallway empty for the lunch period.

"Uh, I don't know," Peter replied. He looked down, seeing that they were still holding hands; she noticed this too and yanked her hand away, crossing her arms. Actually, he didn't know what the reason, but he felt a sudden thrill to be alone with her.

"So what's up?" Ava asked, trying to ignore the tingling feeling in her hand.

"Um..." _Come on, Parker, come on! Think of a good excuse, think of a good excuse! _"Er...well, um, remember that night when we, uh...you know..."

**Okay, this is coming out _so wrong..._**

The boys were getting a kick out of this innuendo.

"Yeah...?" Ava said.

"Well, um, on some Sundays, I like to, uh, well...I like to go visit him...in the graveyard," he said. This was actually a fact.

Ava's face started to soften. "Oh...You do too?"

_Too? _"You...?"

"Some Sundays, but it's mostly on Saturdays. I visit my grandfather, my dad..." Her shoulders slumped. "My mother..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What happened to your mother?" Peter asked in a gentler tone, stepping closer to her. He didn't know about her mother.

Ava nodded, looking at the floor. "She died in a car accident." Her voice turned flat. "Typical, right?"

"Ava..."

"I was nine," she continued. "Me and Dad were waiting on her to come home from grocery shopping. It was a cloudy day, and I was outside training with my father. And...all of a sudden...Dad sensed that there was something wrong. Turned out that he was right. We got a call fifteen minutes later that she was in the hospital-some drunk idiot ran a stop sign and collided with her car head on." Ava inhaled, and Peter noticed the shakiness in it. "I was with her, you know. When she died. Dad had gone to the bathroom, and when he came back...he saw his wife's corpse in his daughter's arms."

This made Peter quiet for a while. _Okay. Maybe grave visiting wasn't a good idea._

"I...I lost both my parents in a plane crash," he admitted, and her head snapped up. "I was around the same age as you. There was some emergency that I didn't know about, and on that same rainy night they took me to Uncle Ben and Aunt May's. They talked to them in private before saying goodbye to me-my mom was very tearful for some reason. I never knew why they had to leave. They just did. Next thing I knew they made headlines in the newspaper."

Ava was quiet after that.

"I...wow. I never knew that," she said finally.

"Look, my point was, well, I was wondering if...if you weren't busy on Saturday..."

Ava's heartbeat took off.

"...then maybe we can, uh, hang out? Do some patrolling? And, uh..." He gave her a little smile. "Visit some family?"

She started to smile. "I guess that would be okay. I see why you pulled me aside."

"Heh." He blushed, and she did too. "Sorry about that."

Silence.

"We should, uh, probably get back," said Peter.

"Yeah. Before the guys think we snuck off to a janitor's closet to make out or something," Ava blurted out before she had even thought it through.

Peter's pink cheeks brightened. "W-Why would we be-?"

"Forget I mentioned anything! Let's just..." Ava's cheeks were flaming. "go back. And, um, yeah. Let's do that." She started for the cafeteria.

"U-Uh...Ava! Wait! There's one more thing."

Ava turned. "What?"

Peter walked up to her, and, forgetting the fact that he might not have children after the consequence, wrapped his arms around her for a hug. Ava, surprised at first, eventually closed her eyes and relaxed into the embrace, the tips of her fingers curving around his shoulder blades. The last time they were this close was awkward; she had hugged him-and she had _purred. _She didn't know why.

But this time, their embrace was so natural.

Ava thought about it. Hmm. Petter hugged _her, _not the other way around (and boy he sure knew how to hug a girl. She was actually diggin' this). He held her snug against him, while she was almost on her tip-toes, giving her the feeling of being small; she didn't like that normally-small showed weakness. Even though that reason sorta applied here. She didn't deny the weakish feeling in her knees...

Oh God, Ava. Stop that.

"What's this for?" she had to ask.

"You looked like you could use a hug earlier," he replied. Peter was glad she didn't see his blushing face. Ava was so...so..._Ava. _She smelled really good, and she had a nice shape. No, nice shape? Obviously the understatement of the century right there. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have mentioned that. I'm sorry I made you sad."

"No, it's okay," Ava disagreed. "You didn't know. Besides, I should've told you about my mom."

"Nah...not really. But I'm glad you did. Wow. That sounded better in my head."

"Will you just shut up and hold me?" Once again, she blurted out without thinking. "I-I mean...talking kinda ruins the moment."

"Oh. Sorry. I'll be quiet."

**Did she just tell me to hold her? Oh man. Why am I enjoying this?**

After a moment longer, Peter began to withdraw. But before he could, Ava's tiger instincts got the best of her and she did something that surprised them both. Closing her eyes, she leaned her face against his cheek, nuzzling him there.

While purring.

Realizing what she had done, Ava's eyes popped wide open and she pulled away from Peter.

"Oh my God. Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Ava ran her fingers through her hair, avoiding eye contact with him. "I'm..._so _sorry."

"No, it's, uh, okay?" If Peter wasn't blushing then, he sure was blushing now. "Let's, um, go before the bell rings."

"Good idea."

Peter walked off, and Ava trailed behind.


	4. Web Love

**Heyo, peeps! Wassap? :)**

**I've been working on this chappie, and then it turned into a direction that I wasn't expecting...Hope you all enjoy it ;D**

* * *

It was finally movie night, and the teens at the Parker household were already in their pj's. It was nightfall, and the stars were out. Definitely a sight you rarely saw in a city like this.

While the boys had their mix of t-shirts and boxers/pajama pants, Ava walked in wearing something similar-a white cami and light blue pajama pants with chibi white tigers on them. She thought of wearing her nightgown, strangely thinking of Peter when she held it up, but then thought otherwise and went with the usual.

She was putting her hair in a ponytail as she entered the den, seeing the boys already getting comfortable.

"Hey, Ava," Peter greeted her with a smile, patting the spot next to him. "You're just in time."

"He didn't want anybody sitting next to him on that side 'cause he was saving that spot for you," Sam explained from where he sat on the floor, and Peter smacked him upside the head. Luke sat on Peter's other side, and Danny was completely fine with sitting on the floor, although there was a recliner present.

_Knock knock knock_

Peter got up as Ava sat down.

"Who's that?" Ava asked.

"Just a few friends of yours," Peter replied with a wink before opening the door. Mary Jane, Gwen, and Jessica stood there in the doorway, clad in their pajamas. While Gwen and Jessica wore something similar to Ava-a cami and creatively cute looking pajama pants, Mary Jane was the only one in an icey blue spaghetti strapped nightgown. "Hey guys, come on in."

"Thanks, Pete," Mary Jane said with a smile, leading the way inside.

"Thanks for inviting us," Gwen added.

"Did Christmas come already?" Sam asked, eyes brightening, and then zeroing in on the everlasting length of MJ's legs as Peter closed the door.

"Dude..." Luke said, looking at Peter, then at each guest present. When his eyes fell on Jessica, she blushed a little and pushed her glasses up on her nose more. He did a silent count, pairing everybody off. He had a feeling Peter did this on purpose so attention won't be as much on him and Ava.

Sam still had that video, which he claimed, "_Was SO going on YouTube!"_

"Aunt May said it was okay," Peter said. "Just as long as we behave." He looked pointedly at Sam. "Besides, she knows MJ, and she's familiar with Gwen's dad." He looked at the girls. "Take a seat. Anywhere."

Jessica took the recliner. Peter sat back down between Luke and Ava. Sam patted the spot next to him eagerly for MJ to sit-which she did. Gwen was the last to find a seat; her eyes fell on Danny, who gave her a wave and a smile, and she decided to sit next to him.

After they greeted each other, Danny said, "I like your panda slippers."

"Thanks," Gwen said. "I like pandas."

"They are peaceful creatures," Danny agreed.

"What're we watching?" Mary Jane asked.

"Titanic," said Sam, turning the DVD player on.

"My favorite!" said Gwen.

The movie started, and Luke turned off all the lights.

Everyone was okay for the most part in the beginning. Jack and Rose's chemistry made Jessica and Gwen nearly fangirl-they were suckers for romance. And so was Ava. Peter snuck looks at her and saw that she was trying to hide a smile several times, especially during the dancing scene.

In other words, yeah. Peter was paying more attention to Ava than the actual film.

During the most...passionate part of the film, everyone was quiet. Even though it wasn't that explicit, it didn't leave little to the imagination. Especially since half the teens in the room had testosterone.

And then it came. The moment where people normally started crying.

The Titanic was sinking, people were dying. Wasn't as bad as what to come, but Gwen was showing early signs of tears; she began rubbing her arms, so Danny took his jacket off and offered it to her. Timidly, she took it and eventually wore it with a little smile on her face.

And then, of course, Jack and Rose were having their "Don't let go" speech.

"I love you, Leonardo Dicaprio!" Jessica wailed.

"No! Don't let go, Rose! Don't go to sleep! Don't do it!" Gwen sobbed next.

"At least lay on top of the dude so the two of you can float on that thing," Ava commented, and her voice hitched somewhere.

Peter looked over at her, seeing a hint of tears in her eyes. "Maybe it would sink under their weight."

"I know, but at least they'll _both_ die instead of Rose being forever alone for the rest of her life without marrying anyone!" Ava met his gaze in the dark. "Can you imagine?"

"Yeah..." Peter said, nodding. "Loosing someone you love is a tragedy-especially if it's someone special in their life."

**Was there double meaning in that?**

"I know right," Ava said quietly, breaking her gaze and returning her attention to the TV.

_"Jack..." _Rose was saying onscreen, shaking him. _"Jack...!" _she said hoarsely.

Someone sniffed.

Shocked, everyone looked down and saw Sam with tearful eyes and wet cheeks, and biting his lip.

Mary Jane wiped a tear from her eye. "Sam, are you c-crying?"

"No!" Sam protested, and the guys rolled their eyes. Oh yeah. The dude was flat out crying.

Mary Jane smiled. "Aww." And she leaned up against him, wrapping her arms around him. Sam's smile was watery, but he wrapped his arms around her too.

Someone else sniffed, but it was less noticeable. Ava looked over and saw Peter's glassy eyes.

"Parker?" she breathed. "Are you _crying?"_

Peter smiled, wiping his eye with his thumb and sniffed. Ava found the sight kind of adorable.

As the ending credits rolled on the screen, Gwen was wiping her eyes with Danny's sweater sleeve, and Peter got up and left the room. Ava heard the back door close after a minute. The four heroes in the room exchanged glances before all nodded at Ava; she took her cue to leave and did so, sneaking out the back door silently. It was pretty dark, hence that there were no street lights, but the stars were beautiful from where she was standing. At the chilly air, she clutched her arms and moved on.

It was surprising the way she found him. Web Head had spun a web, extending from the roof to the nearby tree; he was laying on it, gazing up at the sky with his arms behind his head. Approaching the web that was a little too high for a normal human to get up there on their own, she took off her ponytail holder and shook her hair around, then slid the black band on her wrist; it was then when she tensed herself, knees bending, and toes curling.

Peter's web made a slight bounce, causing him to turn his head and look; Ava was there feet away from him, positioned in a low perch. She had hoisted herself up there.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said back. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, go ahead."

As he returned his gaze to the sky, she maneuvered her way over to him on all fours; the thin web fibers sure were strong, they didn't even moan under her weight. Reaching her destination, she flipped over on her back and laid down next to him. Surprisingly, she was comfortable, not just because she was close to him. Huh. Who would've thought a web would make a nice bed.

"What brings you out here?" she asked after a while.

"Sometimes I come out here to think," he answered quietly. "Have time to myself. Sit back and relax for once."

"Did the movie upset you or something?"

Peter shook his head. "No. I wanted to step out just because."

"Mm." Ava returned her gaze to the sky. "Well you sure did pick the night. It's beautiful out here."

Peter looked over at her and sighed. "Yeah...it is beautiful."

Feeling his eyes on her when he said that made her heart skip a beat; taking a deep breath, she turned her head to meet his gaze in the dim darkness. Neither dared to move. Neither dared to break eye contact.

"What...was he like?" Ava broke the silence before it got awkward. "Your uncle?"

"Oh." Peter, feeling a little disappointed, let his mind wander back. His face broke out into a smile, looking back at the sky. "He was great. He was my father figure. He's the one who got me through the bullying and told me that it was okay to be smart." His smile faltered a bit. "He also told me that with great power comes great responsibility. If it weren't for him...I probably wouldn't be Spider Man." He looked down and to the side, memories flowing through his head. From his childhood, to the spider bite, to Uncle Ben's death...the blood...the anger Peter felt...the sadness...And then there was Aunt May. Oh, Aunt May...it took her months before she was remotely happy again; Peter always thought that she was so involved in everything because they kept her mind off her late husband. "He was practically my role model...my hero..."

Ava rolled on her side to get a better look at him; he didn't look at her.

"It would be cool if he met you guys," he continued even quieter. And then, finally, he looked over at her and said, "He would've liked you."

Somehow, their hands found their way to each other, fingers lacing together; Ava looked down at their hands, then back up to Peter. His face was closer than she had expected, causing her to freeze in place. He was close. Too close. Too close for comfort. Too close that sent her tiger instincts into overdrive; she fought against the urge to jump him, no matter how badly she wanted to. It wasn't right.

Or...or maybe it was.

Peter paused.

**Hold up. Am I _leaning? _And Ava's _not _trying to kill me? What does this mean? Does...does she _want _me to...**

He was close enough to her to where he could feel her breath softly blowing against his lips; her gaze was almost lidded.

**Ok****ay, I think she definitely wants me to.**

_C'mon, Ava. Stop me now..._Peter urged from inside his head. Their faces continued to move closer together, closing the space between them. His hand removed itself from hers, extending up and gripped a web lining over Ava's head; continuing his movements, he started to lean over, his eyelids beginning to drift. Not pushing his luck, however, he stopped when his nose brushed against hers and checked her facial expression.

She didn't seem to be protesting. In fact, from Ava's point of view, she was _far _from protesting. Silently begging the web idiot to kiss her already.

And he did.

As soon as their lips touched, eyes fully drifted closed, and brains seemed to disconnect from their bodies. Ava relaxed against Peter, first having her hands on his shoulders as she got used to kissing him. And it was something Ava to get used to. In truth, she could tell he was nervous, but also excited. She sensed it on him. His lips were soft, hesitantly yielding against hers; she felt what he felt. She was nervous. Excited.

Peter and Ava liking each other was another understatement of the century. It wasn't just a little crush, but something that's been boiling in the back of their minds from day one, and since then slowly coming to the surface. And Peter made the first move.

Way to go, Web Head.

**Oh man. I can hear the hallelujah chorus.**

***Hallelujah chorus: "Haaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh..."***

Ava reached back, weaving her fingers through his hair; her other hand fisted in his shirt and pulled, signaling him to roll over completely on top of her. She grunted, and he froze.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"_God, _how much do you weigh, a ton?" she gasped back. Peter gave her a look and she giggled, weaving her hand back in his hair. "Come here." He smiled, still amused from her giggle, and leaned down to join their lips once more. He tilted his head to the side and down some, deepening the kiss; breathing turned to panting, and her free arm wrapped around his neck, clenching at the neck of his t-shirt. He held her tighter, causing her back to arch into him.

"Oh man. This is _so _going on YouTube," someone said. _"Big_ time!"

"_Sam!" _two male voices hissed.

Peter and Ava froze.

"Hey Paaarkeerrr!" Sam called. "Who's out there with yaaaaa?"

Ava started to growl, and Peter put a finger to her lips; her scowl cleared out, and when she looked up at him, he was wearing an evil grin on his face. Rolling off Ava, Peter got in a crouch, crossing his arms and his hands doing a familiar position; as Ava sat up, straightening out her hair, she noticed the web shooters on his wrists and knew what was coming. Peter shot out three web lines crossing each other, then he uncrossed his arms abruptly, followed by three simultaneous, very unmanly yelps.

Ava crawled over to Peter to look, and the two snickered at what they saw.

Sam, Luke, and Danny were all hanging upside down by their leg, web-line constricting them to the tree branch.

"Look who decided to drop by," Ava said casually. "Now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't wring your heads in!" She lunged for them when Peter held her back.

"Seriously, guys, what're you doing here? You're supposed to be in _there," _Peter said, narrowing his eyes. "Keeping the girls _company."_

"Yeah, about that...we got bored!" Sam said. "So since you guys were out for like, ever, we decided to check up on ya." He winked.

"Speak for yourself," said Luke. _"I_ wanted to talk to Jessica!"

He earned arched eyebrows for that one.

"Seriously?" Sam said.

"Yeah, she's a cool chick." Luke smiled, almost dreamily.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Anyway. Are you gonna let us down or what? Before someone sees? 'Cause, in case you haven't noticed, we're pretty stuck!"

"Not stuck," Luke corrected. "_Webbed!_"

"Like a serpent in a garden," Danny added calmly with hands clasped together.

"I don't know..." Peter said.

"I think you should leave them," Ava said bluntly.

"Hey!"

"U-Um..." Peter blushed. "How much did you, uh, you know..."

"See?" Luke asked, and Peter nodded. "Oh, not much really."

"We got here when Ava pulled you on top of her," Sam said matter-of-factly. "So, Ava, do you like being on the top or on the bottom?"

Ava gritted her teeth. "Peter, let them go."

**I have a bad feeling about this.**

Peter did what he was told, and the guys landed on their feet smoothly. Peter hopped off the web and held out his arms; for a second, Ava's face smoothed out into a little smile, and she jumped down into his arms. Once her eyes landed on Sam, however, that was a different story.

And that's when Sam noticed the outline of her Tiger belt underneath her shirt.

"So," said Ava, starting for him as her eyes began to glow a bright green. "What was that about putting us on YouTube?"

Sam began retreating, and Danny and Luke stepped out of the way. "Oh damn."

Ava shook her head once and with a soft, _Ssst _her fangs slid out of their sheaths. "Oh yes."

_Thump._

"Oooh," Peter, Danny, and Luke winced.

"Uncle, uncle, uncle!"


	5. She Finally Grows A Tail

**Hey guys! Ya know, it's almost around that time for another action scene! Don't worry, it's coming soon xP I'm excited to write it. Especially since watching The Amazing Spider Man gets me ideas. Here's a spoiler-three new heroes arrive on the scene! Two know about their powers, but one does not. ;D  
**

**P.S. FabulousRoss (who is currently at my house) said hey xD I'm succeeding in getting her into the USM fandom! Whoo!**

* * *

"Again, _why _did you drag me down here? It's 4 o'clock in the morning!" Peter grouched. He sat in a circle with Sam, Danny, and Luke in the basement.

Sam, who had a black eye, held the flashlight up to his face. "Initiating Guy Code. Welcome to the Man Cave. Let's see who's present. Luke?"

"Here."

"Danny?"

"Present."

"Parker?"

"I'M HERE, DAMMIT!"

"Shhh!" The boys hissed, and Peter sighed.

"And I ask _again-_why. Are we. Here?"

"To talk about you and Ava. _Duh_." Sam rolled his eyes. "For a smart person, you sure are dumb."

"We must remain quiet," Danny reminded Peter.

Peter sighed heavily. "Okay, fine."

"_Thank you," _said Sam. "Now, we are here today to discuss earlier events that occurred between Brother Web Head and Sister Claws of Death," he shuddered, and Peter held back a snicker. "Anyway! What we wanna know is what caused you two to finally swap spit."

"I don't know," said Peter honestly.

"That's a load of bull," said Luke.

"How else am I supposed to explain it? One minute we're looking at the stars together, and the next we get to talking about...personal stuff and we looked at each other and then, well," he blushed, "you know."

"Did you kiss her or did she kiss you?" Luke smirked, tilting up his chin.

Peter didn't answer right away.

"I..._may _have initiated it," he admitted finally.

Sam's eye widened. "No you didn't."

Peter smiled.

"Whoa..." said Danny.

"So are you two, like, a thing now?" Sam asked.

That was a good question. After Ava mauled Sam, the five heroes went back inside and spended their time bonding with their house guests. Peter and Ava acted as if the kiss never happened, but glances had been snuck between the two. They knew they had to talk later-and since they had already made plans to hang out beforehand, it would be the perfect time to do so.

"I don't know," he said. "But we're probably gonna talk about it tomorrow when we go out." He corrected himself quickly. "Hang out. Patrol."

"_Suuuure. _If _that's _what you guys call it," Sam snickered.

"Enough about me and Ava. What about you and MJ, Bucket Head?"

It was Sam's turn to blush. "W-What? There's nothing going on! What makes you think that? It's not like I got a big crush on her or anything! Sam Alexander does _not _fall for _anyone."_

"What about the flirting?" Luke challenged.

"And the gazing," Danny added.

"And calling her 'Cutie'," Peter put in.

"I call every girl that!" Sam defended.

"Except for _Ava," _said Peter.

"And _Jessica," _said Luke.

"And _Gwen," _said Danny.

"So besides those four, _what girls _do you talk to?" Peter finished.

Sam didn't answer that, and the guys continued to stare at him.

"That's what I thought," Luke snickered.

"Whatever," Sam blushed.

"It's okay to admit it, though," Peter pointed out. "You'll feel a whole lot better afterwards."

"_I'm _not admitting _anything," _Sam crossed his arms. "So there."

Peter rolled his eyes.

* * *

The sun was still rising as Mary Jane walked down the street, heading towards the beach; she wore a simple tank top, skirt, and flip flops, with her bikini underneath. She was about to set her foot on the soft sand when she heard her name being called.

"MJ!"

She froze.

_Harry?_

Mary Jane slowly turned around. Approaching her was a male with a black hood over his head; in fact, black was all he wore. Black hoodie, black shirt, black pants, black shoes, heck even his hair was dyed black now. If it weren't for his eyes, she wouldn't have recognized him.

"That you, Harry?" she almost smiled.

"Yeah, heh. 'S me," said Harry. "How have you, uh-?"

"Been?"

"Yeah." He smiled, almost wryly.

"I'm, ah, I'm alright. What about you?"

"I guess I'm okay. You know."

Mary Jane gestured behind herself. "You coming or-?"

"No. I just came to find you and Pete."

"Why?"

"Just..." he said, sighing. "I wanted to apologize. For the way I've been acting. I know I've made you uncomfortable lately, and I'm truly sorry for that. I've...been thinking lately, and I realized that it wasn't Spider Man's fault my dad turned into a goblin and ran off with the Venom dosage-he did this to himself. He got _himself _into this mess-and neglected me even more than he used to. Us Osborns have emotional and mental issues...

"Anyway, I'm not going to Midtown anymore." Her eyes widened. "There's nothing for me there...I'm getting home schooled."

"Oh." Mary Jane hid her relief. "Well...I'm, uh, happy for you, Harry. And I accept your apology. I'm sorry about your father."

"Can you choose your parents?" He smiled sheepishly, and she giggled a little.

"Guess not."

"See you around then?"

"Sure!"

They shared a brief hug before going separate ways.

oOo

_Has Harry turned over a new leaf? _MJ thought as she approached the lapping waters. She sighed. _It's hard to tell. I want to trust him...but something tells me he's up to something..._

She came into the cool water at a brisk trot, then dived headfirst. Being the good swimmer that she was, she swam into deeper water and opened her eyes, squinting. Her vision was blurry, but that was expected. She could still maneuver her way around.

Then she heard a sound; a magical sound that she often heard in genie movies. The water bubbled around her, and she felt her clothes disappear; before she could start panicking, she felt her legs close together and a thin layer of _something _spreading around her body. Light blue reptilian-like almost sparkly skin covered her breasts and sides now, exposing the cleft and her stomach; her legs were replaced by a long tail of the same length, with a transparent tail fin. Her ears were smaller, transparent fins as well; her hair was wavy with matching blue streaks, and her green eyes were now blue, making her blurry eyesight as clear as if she was wearing goggles.

With rising panic, she held out her arms and looked down at herself. She screamed, not an expectant muffled scream, but an ear piercing scream that shook the water around her as if she was on land. She clutched her throat, forgetting that she needed air, but then realized...she didn't need it. Her lungs weren't protesting, but relaxed and at ease.

Mary Jane was breathing underwater. She took a deep breath to literally test the waters, and started to relax a little. A _little._

_What's happening to me? _she thought.

_You are a mermaid, my child..._said a familiar female voice, and she whirled around, searching for its owner. _Do not be frightened, for it is only natural._

_Natural?_ _Natural? _MJ thought back_. Normal girls don't grow tails ten seconds after hitting water! _

_Yes, however, **you** are not normal._

Mary Jane shook her head. _What're you talking about? Who are you? How come you can hear my thoughts?_

_I will explain it when I see you._

_Can I see you now?_

_Of course._

_How will I find you?_

_Follow your senses. Close your eyes and concentrate, then head for the coral reefs. You'll know where to go._

The voice didn't say anything else after that, and Mary Jane closed her eyes. After hearing faint voices, she opened her eyes and looked down at her tail. "Oh boy. Hope I can steer this thing."

* * *

"Wanna grab some fro-yo?" Spider Man asked, looking over his shoulder at the occupant behind him.

White Tiger shrugged. "Sure."

Spider Man nodded and made a left. He drove the Spider Cycle up alongside a building, and she held him tighter; Peter smiled behind his mask, and even blushed as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

After reaching their destination, the two heroes swapped their costumes for casual clothes and went inside. Peter paid for their yogurt, then led the way over to a table for two by the window. Ava sat down, and Peter sat down across from her.

While they ate mutual silence, Ava noticed-slightly amused-that whenever she cast a glance at him, he'd quickly look away as if he hadn't been staring at her-and it was quite obvious that he was.

"You know, it's not polite to stare at people, Parker," she said, taking another bite of her yogurt.

Peter blushed. "Sorry."

"And you do realize that we'll have to talk about the kiss sooner or later, right?"

Peter shrugged. "Can we...talk about it now?"

"Might as well." She gave him a little smile, and he returned it.

"I still can't believe you let me kiss you," he said sheepishly. He saw her cheeks go pink.

"Wh-Why wouldn't I?" she stammered.

"Iono...it's just that you seemed so...high maintanance," he told her carefully. "I mean, you're normally not okay with me invading your personal space and, well..." Cheeks reddening, he admitted, "I like kissing you..."

Ava meant to snort, but what came out instead was an amused giggle and nod.

"You're a good...kisser."

**Wow. This is coming out in not the way I expected.**

"Yeah, I...got that," replied Ava. "And I guess you were..._okay..."_

"Okay? O_-kay?" _Peter pretended to be offended. "I gave you good-hell, _ultimate-_and _all I get _is a-" Ava cut him off with her lips, nearly yanking him across the table to her; her hand fisted around his shirt. As soon as their lips touched, Peter's thoughts became a blur, and he tilted his head more the same time she did in the opposite motion. Unfortunately, she broke the kiss first. Too soon. "Well, that was a nice way to shut me up."

Ava smirked and pulled back. "Maybe I should do that more often."

"Ya think?" He watched her finish up her yogurt, a plan formulating already in his mind.

**Okay, huh? We'll see about that, Tiger.**

* * *

Mary Jane's instincts led her to the coral reefs. To her shock-a feeling she's been having a lot for the past five minutes straight-the voices were coming from the _fish._

_OMG the fish are talking._

She swam downwards towards the sea floor (yes, she had gotten the hang of having a tail-sorta) and the voices got louder. Fish that saw her just looked at her briefly-as if nothing was out of the ordinary-and moved on. A couple even said hi to her, and she waved back in bewilderment. There was a legit school of fish, and she was strongly reminded of Finding Nemo.

And then she saw the mermaids. As she swam further in, she saw them. Their scales were all different, beautiful colors, the most bright colored ones were gossiping and examining their beauty in clams-their version of mirrors.

There were mermen too, most of them around her age. Though their tails were duller, they were still attractive. _Very _attractive. They talked amongst each other, goofed around, and flirted with mermaids. Mary Jane wasn't one of them, and in a way, she was glad. The poor mermaid was nervous enough as it is.

MJ swam around some more, curiosity at its peak.

In the distance, she saw a building. No...mansion. Or...castle? Whatever. It was big and white and had collumns and pointy tops. Royal looking seapeople drifted in and out, and large lizard-looking guards stood on either side of the double doors holding those swords with three points-was it a trident? Ah, forget it. She'll ask later.

Despite her common sense, she approached the intimidating guards anyway.

"Excuse me?"

The one on the left looked-or glared, she wasn't sure-down at her. "State your name, little one." _Whoa, deep voice._

"Mary Jane Watson."

"From where did you come, Mary Jane Watson?"

"Um...up there?" she pointed up. "From...land?"

"Land?" he repeated. "Hybrid you must be."

_Hybrid? _"I guess...?"

"Why do you come?"

"I, um...I was...I..." _How do I explain this?_

"Wait," said the one on the right. "She resembles our dutchess. Daughter of Princess Araxie. Can you not see the resemblance?"

Mary Jane was absolutely still, watching Lefty and Righty exchange glances and stare her down, sizing her up. She was honestly uncomfortable.

Lefty finally spoke. "Come with me."

The doors opened, and he went inside, with Mary Jane following suite.

"Where are you taking me?" she wondered out loud, admiring all the fancy stuff around her. Chandeliers, marble floors...she just couldn't believe what was happening. Everyone looked so high-class, and she felt...under dressed; of course, she couldn't really do much with her appearance right now.

"To Princess Araxie, she is waiting for your presence."

She wondered if Princess Araxie was the voice in her head. "Who's she?"

Lefty hesitated.

"Your mother."

Mary Jane was quiet, staying beside Lefty the entire time; following him up the large staircases for what seemed like forever until he opened a door, revealing a lengthy hallway.

"You may proceed," he told her.

"Lefty, you're not coming too?"

He frowned at her. "My name is _Bash'k'ba."_

"Yeeeah, I'm just gonna call you Bash for short."

Bash'k'ba sighed. "Fine."

He left, and she continued her way down the hallway, admiring the great view the windows gave of the ocean. Colorful fish swam by, distracting her for a second before she continued on. She reached the pearly door and gave a gentle knock.

The same voice from inside her head said, "Come in!"

Her heart fluttered as she entered.

And her mouth dropped. She had never seen such a clean, fancy room before in her life. If it weren't for the big...well..._everything, _she would've pinched herself to see if this was real.

"Mary..."

Mary Jane turned around, and came face to face with someone who looked a lot like her, minus the roundness of childhood, her face more narrow and mature; her scales were bright pink on her upper body, and green on her lower body. Pearls were draped over her neck like a necklace, and her hair was straight. Mary Jane gasped; this was the woman from her dream. This was...this was...

"Hi, Mom..." she said softly.

Araxie smiled and embraced her. "Oh, I'm so happy you finally figured it out..."

Mary Jane hugged her back, questions burning in the back of her mind. "How...what...?"

"I know you have questions, and I'll be sure to answer each and every one of them." She pulled back to look at her. "Let's start with the basics, I've been in your mind." Taking Mary Jane's hands in hers, she led the way over to the window. "When you were born...let's just say it wasn't a good time. People were against...your birth."

"Why?"

"Because of my relationship with your father."

"M-My father? Where is he?"

Araxie sighed. "I'm getting to that, sweetie. Well, it all started when we fell in love with each other. I was just a curious mermaid wanting to see the outside world, so I went for a swim by the city unnoticed. Your father caught my eye, and I began watching him. He was human. He fascinated me.

"Eventually, he noticed me, and at first I shied away. But then he assured me that he wouldn't hurt me-you see, the reasons why everyone was against a mermaid and a human being together was because if humans found out about us, they'd want to cage us like animals and test on us like science experiments." She shuddered.

"But...your father, Ethan, was different. He was fascinated too, but he talked with me as if we were the same. We were equals. Meeting as teenagers, it didn't take long before we fell in love and began a secret relationship. Next thing you know, I was pregnant with you when I was seventeen.

"When you were born, my family caused an uproar and told the entire kingdom. After that, they went after him." Mary Jane gasped at that. "He had to go...he had to run away."

"Have you seen Dad since then?"

She nodded. "A few times. We see each other still, once every few weeks. Anyway...so I turned to a human friend of mine-who was also his and knew about mermaids."

"Rose?"

"Your adoptive mother, yes. The only other woman I could trust to raise you. I knew you had the mermaid gene in you because you were born under water-and you could breathe under water as well."

"So...all this time...I've been adopted?"

"Yes."

"Why couldn't you visit me?"

"I would if I could. Your grandfather was against it, only agreeing when the gene sets in and you transform. He has his reasons."

Mary Jane's next question surprised Araxie.

"What's my real name?"

Araxie smiled nontheless. "Kylee."

_That's pretty..._"And what about my powers? The healing? Me suddenly avoiding water? Or...water avoiding me?"

"Some mermaids are gifted, like you," Araxie explained. "If you get wet, by any chance, you turn within fifteen seconds, more or less. Sometimes ten. Only when you're dry will you turn back."

Mary Jane's face fell. "Great..."

"You also have the control of water. A connection with it. It will do whatever you wish at your bidding. Bending is a popular term for it." She cupped Mary Jane's face in her hands. "In times of trouble, always remember that where there's oxygen, there's water. Where there's fountains, pipes, anything...there's _always_ a source of water."

Mary Jane nodded meakly.

"And you know what's also in your blood?"

"What?"

"The urge to help people. Defend them and yourself."

Mary Jane tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Araxie smiled, turning her own head to the window. Mary Jane looked out, gasping and backing away for a second. A big ship was floating outside the window. She finally swam closer to it to get a better look. On the side of the ship read the words _S.H.I.E.L.D._

An African American male with an eye patch suddenly appeared on a holographic screen.

"Hello, Mary Jane Watson," he said. "My name is Nick Fury. Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D."

* * *

**Cliffy! I. Am. So. Evil. xP  
**


	6. The Attack at Midtown High

**Hey guys! Here's the action chapter! (Or...where the action begins...) Anyway!**

**Note that the song Heart Attack by Demi Lovato is a Peter/Ava song, from Ava's POV! Haven't you guys noticed? :D**

* * *

Mary Jane swam into the opening, her lungs now filled with air; gasping as she adjusted to the oxygen. Her ears turned back to normal. Looking up, she found Fury standing before her with arms behind his back.

Araxie, in the form of water, splashed in the room, and reappeared wearing a fitted shirt and jeans-and _legs. _MJ looked up at her mom in shock.

"How-?" Her voice cracked.

"Us purebred mermaids have the power to disguise ourselves," she explained and Mary Jane turned on her back, looking at her tail. "It's necessary, but it's not easy fitting in with humans."

"I have a feeling I'm gonna be like this for a while."

"Nonsense." Araxie smiled. "Hold your hand out over your tail."

Mary Jane did so, and all of a sudden, she saw particles of water floating; hovering above her tail. Then there was that magical sound again, and she was back in her tank top, skirt, and flip flops; she smiled, wiggling her toes.

And then she noticed Fury.

"Okaaaay, who are you?" she asked. "I mean, I remember you from when the Hulk was in town."

"You have good memory." Fury nodded, turning his back to her. "I've been watching you for quite a while, Miss Watson. Follow me if you will, ladies."

Araxie helped Mary Jane to her feet; arm in arm, the two followed.

oOo

"So...you think I can be a hero?" Mary Jane asked.

Fury nodded. "You have the potential. You're not the only hero that's under my wing if you do accept the offer. Iron Fist and Power Man didn't know what to do with their powers until I took them in. White Tiger and Nova were very eager to join and learn."

"And Spider Man?"

There was a glint in his eye. "He was already a hero before I began training him."

Mary Jane turned in her seat. "What do you think, Mom?"

"I think it's a wonderful, but risky opportunity. But of course, that's what a hero-or heroine-is. Risking your life every day for the safety of others. Using your powers for good. Do you want that?"

Mary Jane hesitated before nodding. "I think so." She turned to Fury. "So...here's the thing. I can't get wet. So unless you have something that'll prevent me from revealing myself to my classmates..." She noticed the look on his face. "You have something, don't you?"

Fury smirked, gesturing towards the screen in front of them. A white piece of spandex was revealed, and mechanical hands threw large amounts of water on it; another pair squeezed the spandex, and she saw light blue fibers stretch. "Actually yes. With the help of S.H.I.E.L.D., I designed this material-it's water resistant, acting like a thin shield to protect your skin, and preventing your transformation."

Mary Jane gasped. "Forreal?!"

"Yes."

"Can I design my own costume?"

"Yes."

"Oooh! Can it be any color I want? Can it be the same color as my mermaid skin?"

Fury looked at Araxie. "Oh, she's lovely." Araxie just giggled, shaking her head.

"Why do you think I like her so much?" said another female voice.

MJ whipped her head around, leaping to her feet.

_"Jessica?_ Is that _you?_"

Standing in the doorway, leaning against it, was a strawberry blonde haired girl; she wore a white suit that had no sleeves, but covered the rest of her body. It was styled like a tube top around the bust, with a blue stripe at the top, and a matching blue belt around her waist; something pink-looking like a diamond by its shape-hung from her right hip. She also had blue gloves, extending up to her elbows, and a blue mask (A/N: which was styled like the masks in _The Incredibles)_.

She laughed softly. "Yeah...call me Jewel."

* * *

The following Monday morning, Peter woke up and stretched. Checking the time, he knew Aunt May had left already, even if it was only 5:30 a.m. Figuring that it was a good morning to do some patrolling, he forced himself out of bed and took a refreshing, hot shower; then he put on a white tee, a navy long sleeved shirt over that (with thumb holes), an olive green jacket over it that came with a hood, dark jeans, and sneakers. After running a brush through his hair, he headed downstairs, careful not to wake up his teammates.

His enhanced hearing picked up the sound of soft chewing and a spoon circling around a bowl. He turned the corner and smiled, seeing who was sitting on a stool, eating her cereal over the counter; wearing a white tank top and rather short grey shorts, Ava hadn't yet acknowledged his presence, but he knew she knew he was there. Memories of Saturday flowed through his brain, making him grin wide; after their frozen yogurt date, they did some more patrolling and eventually went to the graveyard. Peter, who had gotten used to this routine, didn't exactly cry, but he did talk to his late uncle. He remembered looking up when Ava wasn't next to him anymore, but across the graveyard and standing in front of the graves of the late Ayalas. He had joined her, and she had shed a few tears; he wrapped his arms around her in comfort, and she relaxed into him, encased in his safe embrace. She was in better spirits as the day went on and, like he vowed himself that he would, he almost legit swept her off her feet with a mind-blowing kiss that left her stammering and blushing. The wall crawler had been very smug for the rest of the night.

So after grabbing a granola bar and munching it, he strolled right passed her with a brief, "Morning!"

Ava looked up, pausing her chewing. "Where are you going?"

Peter paused, hand leaving the doorknob as he turned back around. "Morning patrol before school." He walked up to her. "You're up early."

"So are you." She ran a hand through her messy dark locks, which Peter thought looked pretty cute. "'Sides, I'm _always _the first one up, besides your aunt." Her eyes raked over him; that look suited him.

"Bragging much?"

Ava gave him a look and he chuckled, inching closer to her; she noticed that little glint in his eye and dropped her spoon, breakfast forgotten. His hand cupped the side of her face, his fingers balling loosely in her hair, and she gripped his wrist; meeting his gaze, she said, "Don't do anything stupid."

He laughed softly, "No promises," and before she could retort with a scold, his lips were already on hers, removing any train of thought. She kissed him back, and he tilted his head to the side, deepening their kiss briefly before he broke it. "See you at school."

She watched him leave, heartbeat quickening, cheeks reddening, and lips tingling.

oOo

Later on at school, Ava looked around as she walked. She hadn't seen Peter yet, and she was starting to get a little...concerned. She kept telling herself that he was late for school (again) and that he was caught up in trouble that he got himself into (again)._  
_

She sighed.

_Ava, your boyfriend's an idiot._

Even though they haven't really said it "officially", Peter considered them an item, and so did she. But they refrained to show affection around their teammates. The teasing would never end.

"Hey, Ava!"

Ava turned her head, slowing down her walk as Gwen caught up to her. "Hey Gwen. Had a good weekend?"

Gwen nodded. "You?"

"Same. Wish it wasn't over."

"I know, right? I hate Mondays. That just spells out bad luck, you know?"

"I agree with you, sister."

_BOOM._

Faint screams grew louder, and before Ava knew it, students were running in their direction.

"What's going on?!" Gwen exclaimed as Ava tensed up.

"I don't know..." Ava murmured, eyes searching. She was in heroine mode now.

And then she saw a tail.

_Oh shit. Dr. Connors.  
_

"Go...Go!" Ava gave Gwen a gentle push. "I'm right behind you!"

Gwen yelped before scurrying away with the other students. Ava's jaw clenched as the hallway cleared; but before she could react, she felt the tail smack into her body, sending her backwards in the air several yards before her body smacked into the lockers. She grunted as she landed on her stomach, and she heard the faint rumble-a growl coming from the Lizard.

Ava lifted her head slowly before slumping into a sitting position; she rolled her arms, testing her limbs, and found out that she was fine, so she got to her feet. Still slowly, watching the Lizard's movements.

She lifted her communicator up to her lips.

"Guys...he's here."

They would know who she was talking about.

Before she could move, she heard a _Thwip thwip! _her body flying and spinning around the corner. Arms were around her, keeping her still, and her face was in someone's neck. Ava inhaled, then pulled up, her eyes meeting a familiar set of blue ones.

"Hey there," Peter said with a grin, peeking his head around the corner. "He's heading for the Science wing," he whispered to her.

"Where the hell have you been?" she demanded in the same quiet tone. He gave her a sheepish look. "You're the reason _he's _here, aren't you?" She scowled at him.

He cupped the side of her face, smiling a little when her scowl automatically smoothed out. "I was on my way when I saw him, so I tried to see what he was up to."

"And failed. Obviously."

"Epic fail. Let's go suit up!"

oOo

"S-Sam?" Mary Jane stammered, she and the latter joined at the side and hip as they backed away from the huge reptile. "What's _that?" _

"Uuuuuuhhh," Sam said awkwardly. "The Lizard?"

"You don't say."

"If I tell you to run, then would you?"

"No way! I'm not leaving you."

"...Figured that. Okay." He hesitated. _Expose yourself and save both your skins? Or be normal and risk getting MJ hurt? _He looked from the Lizard to the girl clinging to his arm. _Screw secret identity._ He extended a hand, and it started to glow a bright blue. Then he released his energy, a blue beam shooting out of his hand and hitting the Lizard upside his head; Lizard roared and Sam placed himself more in front of Mary Jane.

Mary Jane's eyes were about to fall out of their sockets.

The Lizard swung his tail, colliding with the two, sending them crashing into the lockers.

"...That hurt!" Sam grunted, with MJ slumping against him. She lifted her head, looking around.

She spotted a water fountain, then looked back at the Lizard. Then at Sam. She rose an arm, hand outstretched and straight, palm faced forward, fingerpads curved; closing her eyes, she concentrated.

A second of silence.

Water burst from the fountain, shooting up and heading towards them; Sam watched with astonishment as Mary Jane threw her hand forward, and the water knocked into the Lizard, sending him back in the strong waves. Mary Jane got to her feet, pulling him up with her.

"Come on!" she said, and the two started running.

"Wait! In here!" Sam dragged her into an empty classroom. There he took off his backpack and quickly began changing with his back to her. Once in his Nova costume, he turned back to her, helmet under tucked under his arm. He watched her gasp. "Mary Jane...the world you live in is totally different than what it really is."

"Ain't that the truth," she breathed, looking at his costume before meeting his eyes-his now confused eyes. "You have a secret, I know that...and...I have a secret too."

"What do you mean?"

She smiled softly at him. "I'm kinda new to this but..." She pulled out a mask, in a lighter shade of blue than Jessica's, and put it on her face. "I have a secret too." She began unbuttoning her top, noting his blushing face and fought back a smug grin, then continued with her jeans until she was fully exposed to him; she wore a light blue, one-strapped leotard that matched the same color as her mermaid skin, slightly sparkling in the dim light. Pale purple splattered along her hip and in some other places.

Sam's jaw dropped, still watching as she slid on matching knee high boots; they had no heel, but a slight wedge. And then, to finish it off, she put on fingerless gloves, covering half of her middle and pointer fingers, still matching. And there was no mistaking the S.H.I.E.L.D. communicator watch that disappeared from sight.

"Call me Aqualily."

Sam gulped. "Mind. Blown. Okay-I know this is so not the time for questions, but may I just say that you are _so_ working the hero thing." He was checking her out, and she giggled.

"Eyes up, Nova," she told him, and he smiled as he slipped on his helmet. Powering up, he began glowing and rose in the air.

"Let's go."

The two heroes raced out of the room, Aqualily running and Nova flying over and beside her.

oOo

Gwen and Jessica were now running, trying to find their way out of the school with the Lizard hot on their tails.

"Where's the exit? Where is it?" Gwen gasped. She was in full panic mode. She had never been so scared before in her life.

"There!" Jessica pointed.

Then the lights went out for three seconds, Gwen screaming and holding onto Jessica. Lights flickered, and an engine was heard. First a glider was seen, and then a green, muscular creature, who laughed evily and deeply.

"Hello, my dear," he said to the blonde, who staggered back. A compartment on the glider slid open, revealing a pumpkin bomb.

"Goblin!" The three whipped their heads around to see Spider Man, White Tiger, Power Man, and Iron Fist in their fighting stances.

"Hello, Spider," Goblin sneered. "Say goodbye to your pretty friends."

"No!"

He threw it right at the two, and the bomb exploded just as Jessica stepped in front of Gwen, who screamed her name.

The smoke cleared, but Jessica was still there, appearing unharmed; a free side that snipped her was healing itself, her arm to be exact, and a cut on her cheek was healing. Gwen, who's hands were out to protect her face, was now projecting a white transparent force field around her and Jessica. Gwen gasped in shock, realizing that it was her doing this, and Jessica almost smiled as the force field disappeared; the strawberry blonde was breathing unevenly, lightly panting as the wound completely closed on her cheek.

The Team was frozen, trying to put together what they'd just witnessed.

"_You_ leave us alone," Jessica told the Goblin, voice shaking a little, who was surprised that the girls were still standing there. Spider Man leaped down in front of them, shooting a web in Goblin's face to distract him.

"Get them outta here!" White Tiger said as she lunged.

Power Man nodded, scooping Jessica up in his arms as Iron Fist grabbed Gwen by the hand, and the four ran towards the front doors.

"What the hell just happened?" Power Man demanded as they ran, slowing down to put Jessica down. "How could you survive that?"

Jessica bit her lip. "I...I..."

"There's no time, Power Man," said Iron Fist. "We have to get them out of here. There's no time to waste." He felt Gwen shaking against him and was starting to worry if she was going to go into shock. "C'mon."

Power Man sighed, and the two rushed the girls out of the school.

oOo

Spider Man and White Tiger worked together as they fought the Green Goblin, trying to lead him outside; Spider Man stopped mid-punch when he saw the Lizard appear at the end of the hall. White Tiger noticed this and yelled, "Spidey!" before Goblin punched him in the face, sending the wall crawler to the ground. "You handle the Lizard! I got Ugly over here!"

"You sure?" Spider Man asked, watching as White Tiger did a backflip, her feet slamming into the Goblin's face; the force was so strong that it sent him flying out the front doors, glass breaking. He could tell she was smug behind her mask.

"Trust me. We got this." They both heard a burst of energy. "And it looks like Nova finally joined the party."

Spider Man smiled, watching her leave before turning back to the Lizard.

_"You won't get in the way of my plans this time, Spider..." _he hissed.

**Plans? What plans?**

The Lizard swung his tail, and Spider Man jumped. "Come on, snap out of it, doc! This isn't you!"

_"Connors is long gone!"_

Spider Man sighed, and Lizard knocked him upside the head; he managed to dodge Lizard's attacks a few times before Spider Man was hit again, body slamming into the lockers.

**_That's_ gonna hurt in the morning. **Spider Man groaned as he fell back on the floor. "Wah!" He yelped, avoiding Lizard's tail-just barely. **Does he _ever _wash that tail? I mean, GROSS!**

He shot web after web, crawling all over the former S.H.I.E.L.D. member as he covered it with the thick webbing, then kicked off of the Lizard. Lizard growled and struggled a bit before he got his arms free, breaking glass on either side of him.

And that's when police sirens were heard, causing the Lizard to look towards the window, almost in panic.

"Uh oh!"

The Lizard's attention was back on the wall crawling arachnid, the teen sinking in a crouch.

"_Somebody's_ been a _bad lizard_," Spider Man taunted.

And from that moment right there, Spider Man knew that it was on like Donkey Kong.

* * *

**What a chapter! I must say, I was originally gonna keep MJ's superhero name to just Aqua, but Aqualily sounds prettier :)**

**And, I know that Sam's powers come from his suit, but...in the moment, I decided to ignore that fact for certain reasons, like how Sam Raini made Spider Man without the web shooters. #Haters Gonna Hate. Oh well. Deal! Haha xD**

**Goblin's random appearance seemed like a good idea for Jessica and Gwen's powers to come into play. I watched the first Spider Man before adding him. (Love Willem Dafoe! I honestly imagine him as the voice, 'cause he's the best).**

**Next chappie's got a little more action, and then...maybe some secret identities revealed? And a couple visits from a few Avengers? ;D**


	7. Holy Mother of Atlantis

**Hey guys! OMG I did not expect for it to be this long until I updated! But this chapter has been rewritten many times before I decided to just go ahead and go with my gut. I hope you like it, and don't forget to review :)**

* * *

White Tiger didn't know who this new girl was, but she seemed kinda familiar for some reason. She just couldn't put her finger on it...But as she, Nova, and newbie fought the Goblin, she took a few mental notes.

_1. Name was Aqualily. _

_2. She can manipulate and use water. _

_3. Has a cuter suit. Ugh._

_And 4. Nova acts like he knows her._

Back to the objective at hand. The Green Goblin. And boy did she have some mental notes for him.

_1. Big. _

_2. Green. _

_3. Annoying laugh. _

_4. Can shoot from his glider._

_5. Has pumpkin bombs that explode and or scratch you badly, or even turn you into a dead corpse._

Yep. That's right. The minute a few policemen tried to intervene, they were turned into skeletons on the spot.

Iron Fist hadn't returned, but Power Man had and said he'd explain later.

By the time their leader swung into the scene, kicking Goblin off his glider, White Tiger's suit was ripped at the hips, arms, shoulders, and backside; Spider Man briefly panicked when he saw red but had to focus. Doing a backflip, he reached into the glider, pulling out random cords. This worked, sending Goblin spiraling out of control, soaring and twirling higher and higher into the air. Spider Man grinned cockily when he saw smoke coming from Goblin's glider.

"We'll meet again, Spider Maaaaan!" Goblin vowed before he disappeared from sight.

"And to think that was all we had to do to defeat him..." White Tiger shook her head with pursed lips, sounding a little out of breath. "Could've saved all that time and energy."

"You okay?" Spider Man asked her as he approached her, touching her arm.

"I'm fine," she nearly snapped in irritation-not at him, but at Goblin, and the fact that the green idiot ruined another good suit. "Where's the Lizard?"

"Escaped. Put up a great fight." Spider Man stretched out, and this is when White Tiger noticed three long scars running down his chest and abdomen.

"What happened to you?"

"'S nothin'."

"Don't fuck with me, Web Head." Through the threat, he heard the concern in her voice.

"Seriously, I'm fine! Cool as a cucumber!" He reassured her.

White Tiger rolled her eyes.

Spider Man then noticed Aqualily. "Oh! Who're you? Kinda remind me of someone I know..."

"Psshhh, whaaaat?" Aqualily said sheepishly. "I'm, uh...I'm, er...I'm-!"

"Let me handle this, sweetheart," Nova said to her, moving in front of her. "Webs, we don't have time for this. Let's just get home and relax, then we can all exchange campfire stories, okay?"

Spider Man sighed. "Okay, fine. Where's Iron Fist?"

"At the house," said Power Man explained.

"_What?"_

"With Gwen and Jessica."

Spider Man's eyes widened. "Are you_ serious _right now?"

::.::

"So what you're saying is, you're a-?"

"Yep!"

"And you just found out your mom's a-?"

"Yep!"

"And Fury told you that you could-?"

"Yep!"

"WOW!" Spider Man chuckled as the five teens landed in the Parker's backyard, removing their masks (or glasses in Luke's case). "That's so cool! It feels great not keeping secrets from you anymore, MJ."

"Same here," said Mary Jane as Peter unlocked the door. "BTDubs, the helicarrier is almost completely repaired. Should be back to normal by sometime next month. Fury wanted me to tell you guys."

"Awesome," said Sam.

They all entered the den, where a maskless Danny sat with Gwen and Jessica on the couch, TV turned on the news.

Gwen's eyes appraised the group in shock, while Jessica was smiling.

"So they know?" Peter asked.

Danny nodded, "Yes. I hope that is okay. Jessica is also a new member of S.H.I.E.L.D. as well."

"Forreal?" Luke said.

Jessica nodded. "Yeah."

"No lie."

"Nope."

"What can you do?" Peter asked with fascination.

Jessica giggled mischievously.

The group gathered around the kitchen table, Sam having his phone out to record this unbelievable event.

"You sure about this, lil' lady?" Luke asked, holding up his hand, elbow resting on the table.

Jessica took her glasses off, placing them neatly on the table, then gripped his big hand with her smaller one. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm actually stronger than I look."

"On three!" said Sam. "One..."

"Two..." said Peter.

"THREE!" they said in unison, and Luke and Jessica shoved.

Oh. _Oh_. Luke could feel the force Jessica was exerting. Oh yes. If he was a normal human, she would've shoved his arm through the table.

Barely five seconds passed, and he was already breaking a sweat.

"I have...perfect vision..." Jessica gasped out. "super strength...and...I can...I can..."

Luke's elbow slipped, and she grinned, using this opportunity to slam his arm down, nearly breaking the table in half.

Aaand causing him to fall over out of his seat.

"This'll be hard to explain to Aunt May..." Peter groaned, running his hands through his hair. The girls clapped while the boys laughed.

"What was that third thing?" Luke wheezed just as Jessica's face came into his view, her body hovering a foot above his. His eyes widened as she extended a hand to him, hips and legs drifting more upwards. "Oooohh I see. Now you're just showin' off." She giggled as he took her hand and helped him up to his feet.

"Dude, you lost to a _girl_ at_ arm-wrestling_," Sam said with a shake of his head.

"Wanna go against me instead?" Ava arched an eyebrow, teeth bared.

"No, ma'am!"

"Good boy."

* * *

"Aaugh!" Ava hissed, looking over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" Peter said quickly.

The two were upstairs in his room, Peter having just came out the shower and was wearing nothing but his navy blue plaid boxers. While he sat on the edge of his bed, Ava stood with her back to him; Ava had discovered that her suit wasn't gonna come off that easily and came to him for a little...help.

And despite being as gentle as he could, the skin-tight white spandex being pried off felt like Ava's skin was being ripped open, tearing apart.

"Have you tried wetting this?" Peter asked, reaching for another piece. "There's a lot of stuff clumped up in here."

Ava facepalmed herself. "That might work."

"You can use my shower. I'll wait for you to come out."

When she returned twenty minutes later, Peter sat up straight. Everything about her was wet, and his mind was so full of alphabet soup that he couldn't come up with a quip fast enough. Her hair, whatever was left of her suit (scarcely covering her breasts, abdomen, arms, and thighs), and don't even get him started on her backside. If it wasn't for the scars and wounds she had...

"C'mere," he said, and she did. Moving himself to the end of his bed once more, his hands grazed her hips as his eyes searched over her hungrily, both in the bad and good way. "Turn around..."

Ava did so.

Peter reached for a piece to pull off, doing it hesitantly and slowly. "Am I hurting you?"

She shook her head, and he continued. "Can you tell the difference?"

He nodded, "Mmhmm."

By the time the last scrap of clothing fell to the floor, Ava crossed her arms over her chest and didn't turn; the only thing covering her was her white hipster panties.

"U-Uh..." Peter's cheeks turned pink.

"Can you get me a pair of jeans...and a bra?" Ava asked, blushing too.

"Er, yeah." Peter covered his eyes as he got up. "Hold on a sec." He blindly digged through his drawers until he found one of the plain white, long-sleeved shirts that he'd wear with his blue and pink shirts, tossing it over his shoulder. "Put this on. Just in case the guys try to barge in and see you...like that."

"And you think wearing your shirt would make things better?" Ava asked under her breath but putting the shirt on anyway. "Okay. You can look."

Peter turned around, and wished he hadn't. His shirt hugged her form perfectly, the sleeves a little too long for her thinner and smaller arms, but that's what makes the sight so adorable. _And oh God, this doesn't help the bra situation_...

"We can check out your wounds when I get back," he said as he walked over to her, stopping as her hand ran down his toned chest.

"Same goes for you. I don't care how well you showered."

He laughed, "We'll take care of each other."

"Deal."

And with that, he left the room. Ava got herself comfortable, stretching like a feline and even yawned. His shirt smelled so much like...him. So..._Peter_. And her wearing it, she can smell their scents mixing together deliciously, just made it more attractive.

She curled herself around one of his pillows, one leg crossed over the other.

He hadn't kept her waiting for long. He paused at the doorway, leaning against it as he watched her feline it out on his bed. He grinned, "You look comfortable."

Ava smiled before opening her eyes, "I am comfortable."

"Don't get too comfy," he warned playfully, closing the door behind him. "Last time you did that," he walked over and sat down as she pushed herself up, her head resting on his shoulder, "you turned my bed into a scratching post."

She giggled a little, "And, like I've said a thousand times before, I am _so_ sorry."

"But."

_"I regret nothing._"

Peter snickered. "Yeah yeah yeah," he placed the first aid kit beside them. "Let's get to work..."

::.::

Ava had gotten done patching Peter's chest up quickly, and Peter wasn't even halfway finished with her; he had slid on a muscle tee and jeans, Ava putting her jeans on after he had put ointment on her legs-only going so far under her hawk eyes **(Hehe, Hawk eye, Hawkeye)**.

As he dabbled the side of her neck and face, his own face inches away from hers, he found himself sneaking not-so-sneaky pecks on her mocha cheeks; her responses varied from giggles to smiles to blushes, and sometimes a mixture of all three.

"I hate him..." he murmured all of a sudden.

"Who?" she asked.

"Goblin. I hate him for doing this to you." He closed the first aid kit and tossed it over on the bedside table. "I should've been there. I should've..."

"Peter..." Ava sighed, running her fingers through his hair, balling at the nape, and he shied away from her touch.

"No..." he shook his head.

"Stop..." Ava's grip on him tightened, her other hand cupping around his bicep.

"No..." Peter shook his head stubbornly, and his face was suddenly captured in her vice grip.

"Just stop," Ava whispered, hazel eyes burning into his blue orbs, melting them with her intensity.

"But-"

She stopped him with a kiss, slow and sensual. He found himself kissing her back, groaning in defeat; _I guess I can vent later_...Her hand traveled down, fisting his shirt, the other hand tightening in his hair. She was obviously leading this kiss.

Arms wrapping around her, he held her snug against him, and she moaned a little against him. Her hands went flat against his chest, breaking their kiss to push him down on his back, both panting now with growing anticipation. She swung one leg over, positioning herself over him before lowering her butt and sitting on him, straddling the wall crawler. They locked eyes for a moment before he brought her lips back down to his, fusing them together.

Getting breathless after a minute, Peter pushed his mouth up and kissed the sensitive skin that was closest in his reach, which just happened to be her neck. Ava whimpered, flipping her hair over her shoulder to give him easier access, back arching as his hands traveled hungrily down her backside. Her arms wrapped around her neck, purring in his ear, and he shuddered from underneath her.

Sucking in a breath through her teeth, she dropped a few kisses down his neck and heard his breath hitch as her teeth generally nibbled him, warm tongue making contact with his pale flesh. Leaning her head back, she dipped it and ran her tongue across his lips tauntingly. Peter wet his lips, heart pounding inside his chest.

With his thigh muscles, he pushed her over on her back, hovering over her so he wouldn't squish her. He closed his eyes, relishing the moment as her hands ran down his chest and abdomen, opening them back up when they were cupping his face. He brought her arms up around his neck so his hands were free for some retaliation.

First, he caressed his way down her arms, kissing her occasionally but anywhere but the lips. Then, his kisses began to lower, getting closer to her round mounds, but the moment she took a deep breath, his lips were back on her neck and jawline. Her eyes fluttered closed, back arching as his hands admired her curves and legs.

He stopped at her thighs, rubbing her on the outside and the inside, not daring to inch his fingers up to the forbidden areas. And, finally, he kissed her passionately on the lips. As she got absorbed, kissing him back with fever, he ran the tip of his tongue along her top lip, adding more pressure on her bottom lip. With a soft moan, she opened her mouth, and he leaned down while tilting his head, slipping his inexperienced tongue inside her cavern. He pinned her arms on either side of her head, their fingers lacing together, his tongue stroking hers. "_Mmm_," they moaned together.

The door swang open.

"Hey, Pete, have you seen-HOLY MOTHER OF ATLANTIS!" Mary Jane screamed, turning around and covering her eyes; Peter and Ava broke apart, recoiling from each other. "Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry!" MJ blushed in embarrassment. "And look at me, making ocean references already! Oh my-just-!" she sighed heavily.

Sam was at her side instantaneously. "What, what's wrong?" He looked in the room and started grinning from ear to ear. "Ooohh I'm totally getting a mileage off of this one."

* * *

**Sooo am I forgiven now or what? ;P**


	8. A Stormy Night

**Hey, peeps! Think I forgot about this? XP**

**Whelp, since this story is being so well liked, and since I just can't get enough *starts singing 'Just Can't Get Enough' by BEP lamely* of Spider Man, let alone Peter and Ava, be sure to look out for more stories and oneshots from me in this fandom! The USM fandom needs more fanfics :)**

* * *

"No, Dad, I'm fine..." Gwen said, phone to her ear, curled up in the recliner. "Really. Me and my friends are at Peter's house. You remember Peter and his Aunt, right?...Yep, that's them..."

Danny entered the room, blanket in hand. He paused to listen, standing on the other side of the couch. Everyone was chilling down in the basement, and she was the only one upstairs. Since it had gotten a little chilly, and she looked a little cold...

"Yes, I remember curfew...I'll be home before twelve, I promise...No, I'll get a ride. Okay, I promise I'll be careful...Love you too. Bye." She hung up and sighed, putting her phone down on the arm and rubbing her arms.

Something warm draped around her shoulders, and she looked up, smiling when she saw Danny. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Danny smiled back, patting her shoulders before circling around her to sit on the couch beside her. "Why're you up here by yourself?"

Gwen shrugged. "Guess I just wanted some time to think...So much has happened today you know?"

Danny chuckled quietly, "Welcome to my life."

"Is it always like this?"

"Roughly 95.6% of the time, according to Peter and Ava. There's barely a dull moment. It sure is something to get used to, but Peter's been out there long before us. It was always 24/7 for him."

"Wow."

"What were you thinking about?"

"What happened earlier..." Gwen hugged herself. "With me..." she bit her lip, "I've never done that before. I don't know what do do, Danny. What's happening to me?"

Danny nodded, understanding. He leaned over, placing his hand over hers. "You're not alone in this, Gwen. You have friends who just happened to be just like you. I can help you. We all can. I can take you to S.H.I.E.L.D., and we can figure this out. Together."

Gwen smiled, feeling reassured. "Okay."

* * *

"I still don't think you should've hit him that hard..." Mary Jane was saying, rubbing Sam's back in comfort as he held his head and groaned in pain.

Ava just shrugged, smirking.

Peter came down the stairs just then.

"You got the water?" MJ asked.

"Yep." He handed her the bowl of icey water carefully, knowing that even a droplet could trigger her transformation.

"Thanks, Pete," she said, placing the bowl on the table beside her. "Sam, c'mere." Sam scooted closer to her. "Lay your head down." She guided his head down to rest on her lap, causing his cheeks to burn as he stared at the ceiling.

"Say nothing!" Sam snapped at Luke and Peter, who closed their mouths. Jessica giggled.

It was quiet as MJ extended her hand to the bowl, and water rose out of it, floating over to her. She raised her free hand, and the water became a glowing blob around her hands; she brought it down to the Latino's head.

Sam sighed, eyes fluttering closed at the cooling sensation. "What're you doing?"

"Healing you," Mary Jane explained. "I practiced on a few fish."

"You know you could've killed him, right?" Peter murmured to Ava.

Ava looked over at him, "Yes, and?"

Peter smiled and shook his head.

"Parker," said Sam, "know when Ms. Parker gets home?"

Peter took his phone out to check the time. "She should be here in another half hour. Actually, she called me during your...um...beating." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Had to tell her it was the TV, even though the screaming ironically 'sounded like your voice'." Ava snickered. "Anyway, she's glad we're all safe."

"Good," said Ava. "We wouldn't want her to get too worried..."

Danny came down the stairs. "Hey, I'm gonna go take Gwen home." He looked at Luke, "Can I borrow your motorcycle?"

Luke tossed him the keys, "Don't crash it," he joked.

Danny laughed lightly. "No worries, friend." The blonde jogged back up the stairs, and Ava walked over to where MJ and Sam sat.

"How is he?" she asked.

MJ smiled. "Why don't you ask him?"

Sam peeked through one eye, seeing Ava bend down to where they were face to face, then closed the eye quickly as if he hadn't even opened it.

"Okay, okay..." Ava sighed. "I was wrong...I shouldn't let my temper get the best of me. We cool?" She held her hand out.

Sam was silent for a moment before he sighed too, "Yeah, we're cool," and took her outstretched hand; they did the 'dude' handshake, sliding their fingers back across the other's palms, cuffing them, then snapped their fingers as they parted.

"But you still hurt me," he accused.

"I'm sowwy for giving you a boo boo." She gave him a peck on the cheek before she got to her feet.

Sam smiled.

* * *

Later on that night, after MJ went home, the five heroes and Aunt May slumbered in their rooms. It started storming-hard-in the middle of it. Thunder, lightning, strong winds, buckets of rain, the whole shebang.

Peter tossed and turned before he finally jerked awake.

"Stupid storm..." he grumbled, rolling over on his stomach, arm and head resting on his pillow as he glared at his headboard. "Stupid thunder, stupid lightning...stupid-"

Three soft, but quick, knocks filled his room before his door creaked open.

"Peter?" a familiar female voice whispered as she crept in, closing the door silently. "You awake?"

Peter sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Ava? That you?"

"Yeah..."

"You okay? Something up?"

Ava pulled at the sleeves of her shirt; squinting through the darkness, he noticed that she was also wearing plaid girl boxer shorts. She had gave his shirt back before his aunt got home, exchanging it for one of her own navy ones.

Ava shook her head, walking around the bed, but didn't get in. "I feel...unstable."

"Your powers?"

She nodded. "Yeah...and the storm isn't helping me."

_BOOM _the thunder clapped, causing her to jump and stumble back onto Peter's bed. The sound repeated, and this time when she jumped, Peter's arms were around her.

"Stupid storm," she uttered under her breath, hearing him chuckle as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He scooted closer to her, and she shifted, hand falling against his chest. "You know you're not making things any better..."

She felt him shrug. "Then why did you come to me then?"

She found herself shrugging too, relaxing into him; turning, she buried her face in his chest and murmured, "Guess I just don't wanna feel..." she couldn't finish.

"I know," he rubbed her back, kissing her temple. "You can sleep in here if you want." He kissed her shoulder as he laid down on his side.

Ava remained sitting up. "Really? You sure?"

Peter smiled tiredly. "Yeah. I believe in you. You can control it." He held his arms out. "C'mere."

Ava smiled, laying down, and let him pull her close. His lips pressed against her forehead, and she rose her head so their lips could meet. Sinking down so her head was nestled in his chest, she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his warmth.

Peter caressed her backside, thumbs slipping underneath the hem of her shirt and rubbing the soft skin of the small of her back. Ava's grip on him tightened, inhaling his scent. In one way, this was very helpful and comforting, but on the other hand, her tiger senses was on overdrive.

Raising a hand as he got drowsy, Peter ran his fingers soothingly through her hair, and she purred softly. Her own eyes began to flutter, and he smiled against her hair.

Her moment of bliss didn't last long, however, because the side of her head began to throb, and her body felt extremely heavy.

She stiffened. "Oh God..."

Peter pulled back to look at her. "What?"

Her stomach clenched in knots. "Not now..." she moaned.

"Ava-"

"Let me go, let me go!" Peter automatically obeyed and Ava, in a feline-like manner, hopped off his bed and ran to the bathroom, hand over her mouth. The door shut behind her, and the bathroom light flicked on before he heard her retching.

He got up, sliding out of bed, and groggily headed towards the bathroom. He knocked a couple times. "Ava?"

"Go away, Parker, I don't want you to see me like this!" Ava choked out before retching again. She heard the door open, but her face was already in the toilet. Hands that weren't hers pulled her hair back and away from her face. As she practically emptied her guts out, Peter held her hair with one hand, the other rubbing her back.

She groaned, sinking back on her knees. "I thought I told you to go away..." Her grumpy voice came out in a dry rasp.

"You know me better than that, Tiger," he replied, still rubbing her back. "You okay now? You need anything?"

Ava shrugged, moaning once more as her head fell against the toilet seat.

"What's wrong, honey? Are you sick?"

She would've smiled at the petname, which was a first, if she didn't feel and look bad. "No, worse!" she pouted.

"Ava, you're killing me here."

Ava gave him a weak glare before her confession came tumbling out.

"I'm on my period!"

* * *

**Oh no-not her period! Anything but her period!**

**I mean, this does makes sense. She takes out her PMS anger on Sam xD**

**Maybe I should do a oneshot about that! **

**Anyway, yeeeeah I know the chappie's short. I know, I know, I know. It's just like that, okay? Maybe I should make some oneshots to help my creative juices flowing. Yeah, that sounds good :)**


End file.
